Skyfall (Original)
by Hylsvegar
Summary: You fall out of the sky, you're dead, except I had a bit of soft landing but when you land on a pirate ship in the middle of the night, you don't really expect that those pirates will except you and the captain asked you to joined the crew because you're funny, well of course I did, not, But Luffy asked, so I guess he probably won't take no for an answer (New version out, check AN)
1. Author's Note

Hi, I would like to apologize and say I'm abandoning this story, to me I just messed up so many things and I could easily make it better

Which is exactly what I'm going to do! I'm rewriting this story and going to try and make it better, this version of this story is going to stay up for eternity for two reasons

1\. It's my first story on this site

and 2. To remind me to not make the same mistakes again

There are going to be a lot of differences between these two story's but same general concept, OCxVivi will be the same, Aaylah will stay, but Blue probably won't, Alice will stay but will appear later, and there will be some songs, but way less than the original

The big difference is that the story is that it'll be an official crossover story with Pokémon, but there will be more anime/game/book universes as well

There will be a note when Version 2 comes out so keep an eye out for it


	2. Author's Note 2

If you read the previous Author's Note you should now I would be redoing this whole story, well guess what...

The first chapter of the new version of Skyfall is out now, you can find it in my profile or if you go into One Piece Crossovers it'll be there in the Pokémon section with the same name as this one "Skyfall"

Other than that I got nothing else to say apart I hope you check it out and enjoy it!


	3. Prologue

**SKYFALL**

Prologue

Mornings and people, guess what! I hate them, usually after getting about 3 or 4 hours of sleep. I of course had to go to my lovely high school, with over a few thousand students! The worst is, crossing to a different building for a class with, a couple hundred students crossing on a very thin path, with me being claustrophobic, is very very fun! But this was not a normal day, over 8 hours of sleep, and Seniors were doing, uhhh I don't remember, but the crossing path has room! But, the day I have 'em the universe doesn't like when I'm having a good day, but hey, what could possibly go wrong. As I was walking down the path with my friend we were talking about, as usual, anime.

"So, Clay if you were to enter an anime or manga, what would it be?" My friend, Fred (not his real name for privacy reasons) was about 5.4 and kinda round but not fat, he has short hair, and usually with a smile on his face no matter the circumstances, and he's kinda funny sometimes, if he's not trying to anyway. "I think mine would probably be Dragon Ball or Attack on Titan."

"Hmmm, I don't really know?" I pondered it for a second, but I might as well describe myself anyway, I'm about 5.11, lightish brown hair, which is very thick and curls and flips up at the tips, and I'm pretty skinny, weighing at 132 pounds, and I have some muscle on me. "I think One Piece, it would kinda cool to have a Devil Fruit, also, since I can't swim anyway"

"I can teach you to swim," Fred deadpanned, "It wouldn't be to hard for me to teach you"

"You are going to be the 6th person to teach me." I countered with a hint of snark in my voice. "I can't even float so, when do you wanna go to the pool, I'll pay for admission!"

"You're joking, right?" He looked at my face and then realized I wasn't, I was being completely serious. "Okay then, One Piece, if you do go, what would you do there?"

"Let's see, I think I would find the Straw Hats, ask to join their crew, hopefully find a Devil Fruit, and help Luffy become King of the Pirates!"

 _"Well, your wish is granted"_ said... wait a second, who said that? I don't recognize the voice, I was quickly looking around to locate the voice. _"Well before you enter the world of One Piece, we need to meet first though."_

What? It took me a second to process that, but of course before I could reject the proposal, my voice left me, my voice getting cloudy and my hearing getting fuzzy, then I collapse,I couldn't move at all, I can hear Fred yelling at me to respond, but my body wouldn't let me, then I thought of something, I tempted fate, after I came to that conclusion, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Yep, a cliffhanger at the end of a prologue, but just giving few notes of course, there WILL be OC in this fic, and probably a lot of them, maybe? don't know if I'll keep some or not, a few are for sure staying. That's all I got to say for ya, just hope you have fun reading this!


	4. Land of Gods

**Skyfall**

Land of Gods

* * *

As I slowly regain consciousness, I noticed I was some black room, black walls, black tiled floor, and black or at least very dark brown furniture. As I slowly get up I look around and I noticed there was no doors, not even a window, I was trapped, and I rather not break the very expensive looking furniture if I don't have to, wait, could this be a dream? Only one way to find out?

"Ow," okay, felt that, so not a dream. So Plan B! First step... Make Plan B? Uhhhh, okay I'll figure this out eventu-IDEA! " **Hello, anyone here, I'm awake, so can you let me out, I'm not going to shut up until you do!** " Okay, so not the best plan, yelling until someone came, but it's the best idea I got so, yeah.

"Yesh, you don't need to be so loud, I'm only in the next room over," I heard a voice say, well more grumbled then anything, as I turned around I see a man about 6'6", wearing a black t-shirt which has blue waves on it with black jeans and shoes, and some cool looking necklace that looks very important, but the weird thing about him was his hair and skin, his hair was dark blue while his skin is like a sky blue-ish color. "But, good thing you're awake so now I explain what you need to do!" he stated that very enthusiastically

"Okay, first answer my questions, question 1, where the hell am I!?" Probably sounded more like a threat but right now, don't care!

"My home, where else would you be?" he literally sounded like I was supposed to know that!

"Where the hell is your home! and how did you get me here!" I would've punched hard, but I wanted answers more then anything.

"I live in the Land of Gods, rather keep the real name secret, and how you got here, well I moved your soul into a duplicate of your body, bit more complicated but I don't really feel like explaining it," Okay, taking this better then I thought I am, while thinking he is crazy? While Mr. Unknown doing... something? I need to prepare to escape since he's freaking crazy! Wait a second, there's no doors, how did be get in here?

"And done! Hey come here, you're going to be seeing you!" he sounded like a 4 year old kid on his birt... What?

"What?"

I went around him and I couldn't believe my eyes I was seeing... well me, but in a hospital bed in the gown thing they give you, and I already confirmed this isn't a dream, so what the hell is going on and why!?

"Start explaining," As I kinda ordered him to do he started opening his mouth "Everything" he quickly closed his mouth and then opened again after a second of probably very careful thinking.

"Okay, I brought you here for a reason, I need your help, there is an problem in another world that only someone from another world can do, so I picked you since that world is the world of One Piece and yous said you wanted to go," me and my big mouth! "And anything that happens to your body in there will happen too your body in your world too, so for example you lose an arm, that arm in your world will be gone, and also just call me... Blue, yeah, Blue's the name! Oh, yeah I need to serve tea, Aaylah, can some tea please!" Okay, starting to hit my limit here, I don't what I can do, but seems interesting in a sense, or I'm going mad or something.

 ***Snap***

I snapped, what is bringing a tray of tea and cups is freaking cat with wings, I took the sight probably all too well at first, I mean the upper part of its head, back and front legs are light gray with dark gray stripes, while the cats muzzle, bridge, stomach, hind legs, and wings are white, it's tail is white with a gray near the end of it. And now excuse me while I bang my head against the wall!

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Okay I feel better now, "Okay, what is that cat, how is it carrying tea!"

"Well, I guess the best possible answer would be I'm an Angel Cat, and I'm usually kinda just a servant around here..." The cat spoke, the cat freaking spoke! Calm down Clay, you can handle this, while I kinda processed what the cat said, noticed three things. One, the cat is female. Two, the cat didn't sound happy. Three, the cat's name was Aaylah. "And how I carry the tea, Blue taught me, that's how," and now she sounded kinda scared, why would she be scared of Blue? I mean he's kinda creepy looking, and seems very suspicious, but... No, I got nothing after hearing her talk I now feel like I can't trust him, I mean last time I checked it should be impossible to make a human body, or at least none of the Gods I know on top my head can't anyway? But I need to do this first, I mean why does he think I'm going to risk my life in a very corrupt world, and being very, very dangerous, so I guess I just do this...

"Okay, I'll do it, on 1 condition, I can bring three things with me, deal," I held out my hand, hoping for him too accept the deal, and to my joy, he did he shook my hand and said he accepted the deal, "Okay the three things I want is my tablet, and please make it useful please! Second, I want that necklace of yours!" he looked at me in shock that I would pick the necklace, or that I figured out that it's important, but I kinda figured that it was important, so I guess better then him having it then anything, I guess? " and third I want Aaylah, she didn't sound too happy here, so I want here too come with me, unless you don't want too Aaylah." I never seen a cat so happy in my life, she had on the biggest smile I ever seen on a cat, and she had tears coming out of her eyes while nodding her head.

"Yes, I'll come with you, thank you very much!" she sounded a whole lot happier too, and it put a smile on my face as well, probably the first I had in the past 10 minutes.

"Okay, so you're ready to go now you two, good, first I need set up, and get your tablet as well, and catch" He tossed his necklace to me and I since I got a better look at it looked like a small galaxy or something was actually in there, or it was really, really well made. I heard a slight catch and I noticed he threw my tablet at me, I had too make sure he improved it in the One Piece, but right now I noticed he was done doing whatever he was doing and signaling me to come over, then I noticed he made some portal thing? "Okay, you're going to keep walking forward, and whatever you do, don't stop, if you do, I won't know where you'll end up if you stop, so keep moving"

As I walked with Aaylah by my side, I noticed a bit of color coming to the room, and then I heard him say this "May the odds be ever in your favor," I would've shot a glare at him if I didn't notice stopped, and then I noticed that I was falling, at a very, very alarming rate! I made sure grab my tablet, my new necklace, and Aaylah, but I'm starting to see water, I also noticed it was dark out, and then a small thing in the middle. Aaylah quickly came out of my grip, grabbed my flannel I was wearing, and now instead of grabbing the cat, I grabbed my flannel, since I keep them unbuttoned with a T-shirt underneath it, at least Aaylah kinda slowed my fall, I won't likely die instantly when I land.

"Oh shit!" And my flannel is slowly coming loose, but one good thing is that we are now going slow enough I'll be able too walk after I land on the boa-oh shit! Flannels off! Flannels off!

"Ahhhhahahhhhhahhhhahhhhahahhhhhahhhh!" I never been so scared in my life before! Oh wow, my life is flashing before my eyes... Was I always this awkward, wow this is embarrassing... and I'm out of life to flash back to, so now "Ahhhhahhhhhhahhhh!"

 ***Smash* *Crash***

* * *

 ** _Let's_ _end it here, where did I land, did I survive, or will I survive, find out next time on Sky Fall, doesn't have the same effect without the Z does it? Later guys!_**


	5. Meeting

**Skyfall**

Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the references I made during this chapter, but I do own the OC's and I some of the story

* * *

 **Smash** *** *Crash***

"Ow! that hurt! Huh, I'm alive? Haha yes!" I cried out energetically, but can you blame me, I fell who knows how far down! I'm lucky to get a soft landing!

"Hey! What are you doing, I was trying to get some meat, but you had to land on me, and now I can't get meat!" I looked around trying to find that voice, and then I looked down, I landed on the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy! And he sounds kinda upset, not mad just upset.

"Sorry, I fell and I guess I sorta landed on you, sorry" I said with being as apologetic as I can, I mean to it was more to Merry or Sunny then Luffy.

"Ah, well it's fine." Luffy kinda looked like he does in the anime, pretty much exactly the same, and the eyes are so full of emotion, joyful or at a moments notice, just down right anger, but it also seems that we aren't in the new world because Luffy doesn't have his scar.

"Luffy!" "Clay!" I heard at least 5 different voices, probably Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and most likely Aaylah since she's the only one who knows my name here.

"Aaylah, where are you? Whoa!" I saw Aaylah about to rhino charge me, with tears in her eyes, I guess she's kinda emotional, not that I mind, it's just kinda weird seeing a cat, a flying cat, you've only just met only around 5-ish minute's ago, being so emotional toward me.

 ***Thump***

"Ow! Careful Aaylah, I'm fine it's just a reaction it didn't actually hurt, just surprise is all of the impact." I had to quickly add that last part since I didn't need her freaking out on me, since that actually did hurt a bit. "Are you okay though?"

"Huh, yes I'm fine, but you're the one who was falling to there doom! Oh, and sorry that I dropped you..." I noticed she wasn't carrying my flannel, but right now I didn't exactly care at this moment!

"Hey, you're not the one at fault, I'm the one who had the flannel unbuttoned so it was mine!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Excuse me, but can you care to explain who you are, and what that cat is." To us it didn't sound like a question, but more like a threat, we both slowly turned to look to see a girl with tangerine colored, having a big smile on her face, but her aura was completely telling a completely different story, then I see Zoro and Sanji giving me some glares, Usopp shaking but also glaring at me, and of course Luffy was laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha, you're funny, hey you two want to join my crew!"

...Huh?

"Huh?" Both me and Aaylah said exactly together in the same tone "Uh, What?"

"Luffy!" I heard Nami and Usopp yelling a beating the crap out of Luffy, but right now I was kinda to shocked to even listen.

 ***Grumble***

"Ah, sorry" I mumbled a small apology.

"Well who can blame ya, you were asleep for about 10 hours," Well that explains why I'm so hungry, and how I was in the hospital room, and why it was dark out. Then I felt someone grab my collar and dragging me upstairs, probably Sanji, but my lord couldn't he be more gentle, I mean, wood doesn't feel good rubbing the back of my legs.

While I was kinda sitting a table waiting for Sanji to finish cooking, people started asking questions, so might as well answer them.

"What's your name?" I think it was Usopp

"Clay, Clay Hlysvegar, and the cat is Aaylah" It's pronounced Hells-ve-gar by the way.

"What's that cat, what Devil Fruit did it eat?" Luffy asked with the enthusiasm.

"Last time I checked she didn't eat a Devil Fruit, and she said she's an angel cat, which now that I think of it, why don't you have a halo if you're an angel cat?

"Some of use do have halos, but we have to earn them somehow or another, not to sure how though?" She answered me, it was kinda interesting actually.

"Clay, what do you like to eat, and where do you come from?" Sanji asked, but after I processed that question, I blinked, how was I supposed to answer that?

"Hold on a sec, what do I say?" I whispered to Aaylah.

"Umm, tell then the truth I think, I mean we fell from the sky and broke their ship, and crushed there captain, and Nami scares me so they have the right to know, I think?" Well if the cat said so, might as well tell the truth, and plus I rather not be on Nami's bad side, not yet anyway.

"I come from another world, which I was kinda accidentally forced from, Aaylah is from the Land of Gods, and I don't care what you make me, as long it isn't made out of beef!" I could tell nobody believed me, I mean I could hardly believe it, so who can blame them, so only one option then, "I'll prove it by giving names from your past which I wouldn't possibly know, who are some way related to you guys! Sabo, Kuina, Bellemere, uhhh Banchina, Reiju." All them looked visibly, shocked and that was also the first time Zoro reacted so much by the time I crashed, and Sanji looked like he seen a ghost, Nami and Usopp looked kinda scared at me, and Luffy... Okay, I can't read him, he seems to be thinking of something though?

"Okay, so how do you know this?" Nami said very weakly.

"Well in my world you're a story, which is called One Piece, which is I am one of many fans looking into your adventure, basically being apart of the journey!" I said with so much expression that I didn't believe which was possible since I'm pretty monotone. "Ah, my flannel!" I ran outside and looked at the railing which is barely holding on to my blue flannel, I grabbed it and slipped it on, I'm now happier then ever!

"Oi, Clay." I heard Luffy kinda mumble out to me, then he looked at me and did his usual smile, "Shishishi, yep I like you, I'll ask I again, will you join my crew!" I noticed it wasn't even a question, it was like he knew my answer, but hey even if I refused he would probably just refuse my refusal, or something? Also I didn't have much lf a choice, for attracting trouble, they seem like my best bet of finding the invader, whoever that is?

"Sure, happy to be aboard, Captain!" I spoke louder then I originally indented

"Yahoo! Sanji, were going to need a lot more food, were going to party!" Sanjj seemed to somewhat recover from his shock, but in the past minute I'd be surprised if he wasn't, while at the same time all the other Straw Hats were recovering from shock as well, "Oh yeah, Clay no spoilers, unless it's absolutely nessessary, got it"

"Got it, kinda figured that anyway!" then I looked at Aaylah and she looked kinda upset? "Hey what's wrong?"

"He never asked me to join, and I find that kinda mean," So that's what she was upset about!

"Captain, forgot someone," Luffy looked over and noticed I pointed downward toward Aaylah.

"Aaylah, you're part of my crew as well," I don't know how to react to, Aaylah had such a happy grin that it was blinding it actually or to Luffy who just kinda forced Aaylah to join the crew, but meh, as long as she's happy it's fine.

"Okay, let's party!" I heard both Luffy and Aaylah yelled at the same time.

We partied till all of us dropped, and by judging by my big smile on my face, this is going to be fun!

* * *

 ** _Ideas, lot's of them! they kept coming up while writing this chapter it was like my brain was like do this, do that! what was_** ** _originaly_** ** _planned was basically made so they never knew I was from another world that was the biggest change, but doing that, even more ideas branched off of that so hopefully this works!_** **_Oh and for filler arcs, I'll only really touch on them, unless I liked them, need to use them for development, or maybe I'll add my own?_**


	6. Lougetown

**Skyfall**

Lougetown

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did it would be cool but I don't, or if I make any references, but I do original characters.

* * *

"Hey, Aaylah?" I asked. "How would I know who the invader is if I never seen them before?"

"Don't worry about it, I can help with that, maybe? If it's a God I can, since Gods have a certain aura to them I maybe able to tell you, but what Lord Blue told me before is that it's most likely he is Lord Red, which is Lord Blue's twin, and complete opposite so even you should be able to tell, since he's red."

"Then what about this necklace, is it something special?"

"I think it does? All I know if you use it's power you it will have some sort of backlash, and after Lord Blue uses it he usually locks himself in his room until it's over so I don't know what it is, sorry."

"Well, it's fine I'm just going to pl-"

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"** What... What the hell was that!?

"Hahahahaha, check it out, we're wanted!" I heard Luffy said with his voice filled excitement.

"Wanted. Dead or Alive." I heard Usopp mutter.

"Monkey D. Luffy, worth 30,000,000 Beli." I said interrupting Usopp

"30,000,000 Beli, Yeah!" Luffy yelled, pretty loudly at that. Then I heard Usopp say that his back is famous, and Sanji saying that they don't have his picture, and Usopp pointing to his back, and now Sanji is brooding over it.

"You do know that you don't have to be a captain to get a bounty." I just blurted out.

"Really?" He had a smile back on his face.

"Just work hard, that's all I have to say, wait, never mind, you just piss off the World Government. Then both Sanji and Usopp started dancing around and Luffy is still laughing his head off.

"All right crew! Let's head straight for the Grand Line!" I heard Nami mumbled something and Zoro said that there's a island up ahead.

"That, Island is proof that we're close to the Grand Line!" Nami explained to us. "On that island, there's a famous town called Lougetown."

"It's also known as the town of the beginning and the end, where Gold Roger was born and executed." I interrupted Nami as I started explaining. "So ready want go there, King."

* * *

Lougetown

With everyone explaining what they, and Nami charging 300% to Zoro, but I had to ask, pray for me.

"Nami, can I have some money for some clothes, and probably some other things as well, please?"

"Sure, I think about 300,000 Beli should be enough, and I won't charge you interest either." I jumped back as far as I could, I was terrified, Nami giving me so much money, without interest, for clothes nethertheless! Even Luffy and Usopp are scared, Sanji was swooning over her for being so generous, and Zoro looked kinda pissed.

"Oi, why do I get 100,000 beli and 300% interest, while he gets 300,000 without interest!" Zoro yelled at Nami.

"Do you really want him in the same clothes everyday, from another world, plus he's got a cat, a special one at that so, he probably needs other things, and for the interest, that's a se-cr-et." Scary, I noticed that Aaylah gripping my should with her front paws and somewhere on my back with her hind legs, shaking hard, but I can't blame her, Nami just but on her Demon's grin on, while now Zoro and Sanji are in an argument, and both Luffy and Usopp are holding each other in terror.

Here Clay." Nami handed me my money, and after that I said thanks, and then I ran, fast, and far away from her as possible, before she changed her mind.

10 minutes later

I was lost, very lost, and I'm pretty sure that asking Aaylah wouldn't help, since yeah, stores have roofs, so I asked one of the the merchants on the streets that I go east and I'll find them.

As I arrived I notice a store that seems interesting so I went in and I felt like I was in heaven they had a bunch of flannels, so after I looked I grabbed about 7 flannels after I paid for them, I kept walking and notice a store that sold pants so I bought 3 jeans, 2 shorts, and 1 pair of sweatpants, a store that sold shirts I bought 4 plain black ones, 2 plain white ones, 1 black criminal shirt with the logo being red, a black shirt saying Wonderland in purple, and finally a green shirt saying Neverland in red, and my final store on this street was a store that sold jewelry, I bought a 2 pairs of earring studs, a purple set and a blue one with it being 4.4 mm large, and I bought, a few necklaces, 1 being a skulk with cross bones, 1 being a cat, 1 star, 1 moon, and 2 ying yang necklaces, 1 for and one for Aaylah, and decided to change my galaxy necklace to a bracelet instead, and I bought also bought a log pose since they sold them.

"Why'd ya buy two ying yang necklaces?" Aaylah asked while hanging on my shoulder again, I guess that may be her spot from now one I guess?

"Hold one a sec." I grabbed the necklace out of one of many bags I have and opened it up. "It's for you, duh"

"Cool, thanks!"

While I finished buying clothes I asked where I could find the nearest weapon store since I still have about 213,000 beli, so I might as well get a weapon or 2 since I rather not be punching people with swords and guns, I'm not a monster, yet anyway.

As I found the nearest weapon store, I noticed they have pretty much any weapon you can think, Swords, guns, and bows, oh my! As I was looking around and I noticed one the most amazing knife ever, it had ever seen, it's hilt was a dark gray with a line white going up one side of it, it's blade was black, I never seen something beautiful before, and it's shape seemed similar to Bell's Hestia Knife or exactly the same, bought a black sheath so I could grab it in case of an emergency. I decided to buy it, I mean it only cost 75,000 beli, so yeah now I have about 138,000, so I decided to buy some books and a cat food cook book for Sanji since I pretty sure he wouldn't allow dry cat food on the ship.

After buying about 30 something books, including Alice Adventures in Wonderland and the cook book I decided to head back to Merry since it looked about getting stormy so we're probably getting ready to leave, since Luffy's execution is about to start, so I started to head toward the port.

15 minutes later

As I made my way back to Merry I dropped my bags in the boy's room, and the cook books I grabbed in the kitchen, and waited on deck for someone to show up, but not the people who I wanted to show up, It was Mohji and Ritchie trotting over to burn the Merry, so might as well take care of them since I sent out Aaylah to find everyone so I'm by myself, but this is Mohji here I might be able to take him, Ritchie is different though? As I drew my knife, which is apparently called Celeste.

"You, what are doing here, this ain't your ship!" I yelled at Mohji, kinda hoping for him to be scared, didn't work.

"If you're going to get in my way, then die! Get him Ritchie!" Mohji yelled at Ritchie to attack me, literally jumping at me like a person would to, so I got in a stance that my right arm, which. holds my knife, behind my back while my left arm is in front of me guarding my neck with my left leg forward and right leg behind me and both of them a bit bent, and then I turned quickly cutting part of Ritchie's chest and then I stabbed him, and I quickly twisted my knife. I don't think he was dead but he wasn't able to fight anymore.

"You... You BASTARD!" Mohji charged at me, but the simple thing was he was wide open, so I quickly went in by dodging his punch at the last second, but if he didn't go so wide I would've got it so I was lucky, then I cut his chest twice with then curving just right to make it look like a C.

"C Cut!" I muttered since in this world you need to name your attacks and I don't have a theme right this second I just went with the first thing that came to mind.

"You... You I'll k..." I cut Mohji a few more times then he lost his conciseness, so I quickly grabbed some robe and tied both Mohji and Ritchie, bounding thier legs, chest, and arms, and cutting Ritchie's nails of and gagging his mouth as well since didn't need them to escape right now, no matter how weak they are, I mean seriously this was just sad. I noticed it was starting to rain, then it was pouring, I then heard some yelling, probably Buggy making a ruckus or something, I didn't see lightning so Luffy's still stuck at the platform so I guess I just wait now.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, this chapter wasn't anything important it's just a small filler thing just the big thing was I got my my knife Celeste, and since you probably know what everyone one else is doing so, yeah, but I hoped you enjoyed this nehtertheless!_**


	7. Declaration

**Skyfall**

Declaration

Disclaimer ~ I don't own One Piece or any references I make but I do own the OC's which I made

* * *

I noticed Usopp and Nami running toward the Merry and with all the things they were carrying, mostly the giant fish they were carrying, which in my opinion looks ridiculous.

"Hey guys!" since I know what's going on anyway I kinda just waved.

"Clay, there you are, did you hear what happened!" Nami yelled, but both me and Usopp looked at her with a blank expression. "Right sorry forgot, then here's this. Why didn't you tell us Luffy's getting executed!"

"Captain's orders, no spoilers" I countered. "Plus if he's was going to die I would've said something."

"Okay you win, so... What happened there?" I saw where she was pointing, which was Ritchie and Mohji tied up there

"I cut them, don't you see their wounds on them?" I mean I'm the only one here why who else could've done it?

"You cut a lion!" Usopp yelled. "How is that possible!"

"It was actually really weak, very out of shape, that's not a healthy looking color for a lion, pretty stupid, and I think it was hungry so... Let's say I just got lucky?" I mean if it was a normal lion, I can almost assure I'd be almost dead.

"Wait? What did you cut them with?" Usopp questioned me.

"This knife that I bought, that's what!" They both looked at me like I was crazy, which I guess I am trying to use a knife against a lion, but still worked!

After Nami and Usopp got on board and putting the stuff away we started getting the ship prepared to leave, since the past 2 days were Nami teaching me almost everything about Merry I could now easily set up.

"Ahhhh the rope!" Usopp yelled quickly gripping the rope, and I quickly grabbed on to so the Merry didn't go sailing away, then I noticed Luffy and the others coming towards us with a cloaked girl... What!

"Hey, guys we got a new crewmate!" Luffy yelled excitedly

"Wha...?" I just couldn't find the words, I mean what could've changed? Then it hit me!

 **Flashback**

 _I just ran away from Nami it been about 2 minutes since then and I just slowed down to a jog by then, but I wasn't really paying any attention to my surroundings and I accidentally ran into someone with a well made white cloak on and knocking both of us on our rear ends, but for some reason the cloaked person looked at me in shock, I didn't know why so I got up and held my hand to them and asked if they needed help getting up, I noticed the hand was female looking extremely nervous or frightened about something? I kinda got a bit forceful and just grabbed her hand and yanked her up she was about 5'5._

 _"Hey you're alright?" Aaylah asked kindly._

 _"Yes, Mrs. Cat." I noticed she didn't question how the cat was talking but I think she just assumes it was a Devil Fruit or something?_

 _"That's good, sorry about that hope I didn't hurt you, or tore up that nice cloak of yours." I apologized._

 _"Don't apologize it was my fault anyway..." she kinda mumbled out that last part looking very_ _embarrassed_. _I didn't want to make uncomfortable I decided to leave her alone, I said bye, said I had somewhere to be and ran off._

 **Flashback End**

I was the cause of it, I don't know how Luffy met up with her or if Aaylah had something to do with it but I feel so... confused for the most part anyway?

"Aaylah, when and how did she become part of the crew?" I breathed out as she just landed on my shoulder.

"I talked to her, told her that Luffy was our captain and when the lightning struck the the platform she ran up to Luffy and asked him she could join the crew, and he responded yes." Wow... so both of them had something to do with it.

"Hey, I feel like I should still apologize and thank you." the cloaked girl mumbled. "I wasn't the one paying attention to where I was going so sorry and thank you being kind to me, for my whole life I was treated as a monster when I ate a Devil Fruit when I was a child, everyone on my island thought I was a monster, a demon, and my hole life I was forced to wear these." What she showed me was one of her wrist, which was had a seastone bracelet on, I felt my rage slowly increasing. "And when you talked to me you were the first person to ever treat me like a normal person, not like a monster, then Aaylah talked to me and told me about you how kind you are..." she looked close to crying so I called someone who's the only one who can take care of this.

"Nami, can you pick this lock for me please!?" I yelled at Nami she kinda just shrugged came over, played around with it and with a click it came off, and Nami just smiled and walked away letting us finish the our conversation we were having. "See now you're free, you are no longer a caged monster, now you're a free human. So now what are going to do, be part of the crew or stay in Lougetown?" I asked with everyone now looking over at us, apart for Zoro and Usopp since they were preparing to leave still.

"Yes, I'll become a pirate!" It was the first time I really ever seen her face, she had a small nose, a big smile, and tears coming out of her blue eyes, her black hair soaked from the rain, and a small scar on her cheek, and she looked around 13 years old. "Oh, yeah my name is Alice, and don't let my looks fool you I'm a perfectly healthy 17 year old girl, pleased to meat you!" Or not, apparently she's 17

"Okay, I the Grand Line is just up ahead, since that's the lighthouse known also as the the Light of Guidance!" Nami explained, Usopp complain about something I didn't listen to and Sanji grabbed a barrel saying it was time to call for a celebration

"To find All Blue!" Sanji declared putting his foot on the barrel.

"To become King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared also putting his foot on the barrel.

"To be the Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro declared, doing the same thing as the others.

"To draw the map of the world!" Nami declared, also putting her foot on the barrel.

"T... T-To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp stuttered, but hoping toward the barrel and putting his foot on it.

"To become the freest person there is." Alice declared, still crying, I think? While also putting her foot up

I was hesitant for a moment but then I came to a conclusion. "To live life to it's fullest!" I declared, putting my foot on the barrel.

"Ditto!" Aaylah raised her paw since she can't reach the barrel, and for safety reasons it was probably for the best.

"Off to the Grand Line!" We all yelled together at the same time!

"Nami this is bad! The light went out! That was our guiding light too! What do we do now? Luffy yelled hanging upside down on his special seat while Nami said it was lighthouse. and explaining she has it under control, and Luffy telling her she was amazing.

Nami called us into the kitchen to tell all of us that the entrance of the Grand Line, and I wasn't really paying attention since I knew all of this and more focusing on drying Aaylah since she smells like wet cat, until Usopp said that the rain stopped.

"Oh no! We entered the Calm Belt!" Nami yelled

"What's that?" Alice, Usopp, and Luffy said at the same time.

"Let's see the dangers are the Kuja Pirates, led by the Warlord Boa Hancock, let's see, oh yeah these are sea king nesting grounds, especially the big ones!" It took a second for it to sink into everyone, but after it sunk everyone grabbed a pattle and started rowing, then a sea king appeared behind us, looking pretty hungry I might add!

"Cloud Spear!" Alice called, it seemed that she summoned a cloud shaped into a spear, it took her a a few seconds for it to probably formed but when it did, it looked powerful, then she launched it, and it was going fast, and when it hit the sea king it seemed to slow it down a bit due to shock and we escaped back into the storm, with all of us exhausted.

"Question Alice, what Devil Fruit did you eat?" Zoro asked Alice.

"The cloud-cloud fruit, a logia fruit as well, but making clouds are exhausting so I can't do it often, and I can't change my body to cloud in an instant yet or on reflex." she answered to Zoro who looked kinda exhausted after the whole event.

Nami started explain how Reverse Mountain works, which of course we all know that Luffy calls it a mystery mountain, but it was scarier that Alice said it exactly the same time as Luffy!

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." I mumbled under my breath

Okay, no matter how wet and cold I am, the Red Line was magnificent, It was almost amazing to believe nature could make something like this, but then it hit me, what if nature never made this? What if it was a person with a Devil Fruit?

"Get a good grip on the rudder so we don't get dragged under!" Luffy's yell broke me out of my thoughts and I saw Sanji and Usopp run toward the rudder and I told Aaylah to hold on tight, she gripped harder and I held on to Alice since she was still kinda staggering a bit.

 ***Snap***

Ah, I forgot about this part, well Luffy will take care of it, which he did, he jumped off Merry and used his Gum-Gum Balloon, which steered the ship in the right direction, now all of us were cheering! Usopp and Sanji were dancing, Zoro and Nami were grinning with Nami tossing her raincoat off, and I was spinning around with Alice and Aaylah, and man was Alice is strong, but I guess wearing seastone for a very long time she had to get used to it.

"We did it!" we all cheered together!

"I can see the Grand Line up ahead!" Luffy yelled excitedly holding on to Merry's head.

 **"Bwoooooo."** I know that sound anywhere, it was Laboon, down there! But everyone ignored it until Sanji called up that there's a mountain down their. Nami said that was impossible.

"Nami's right that's no mountain, that's a whale!"

 **"Bwoooooo."** Everyone started to panic, including me, I think I heard Luffy heard he got a plan but right now my instincts are saying to hold on to Alice and Aaylah tightly so they don't go flying off.

 ***Booom***

Luffy shot the cannon, and everyone but me was really panicking until Merry's head came and landed about a few inches away from us, I couldn't move as I felt if I did something would hit me, Alice or Aaylah didn't complain so I think they may agree with me on this until the other's decided to row away, I was about to grab a paddle until Luffy punched Laboon in the eye! We all called him an idiot, and Laboon opened his mouth and swallowed us up!

* * *

 ** _Yay, new character for this, you'll learn more about Alice later, and my theory for the Red Line while writing this chapter so yeah, but I feel like I bring up a good point here, I mean even in One Piece standards the Red Line should be impossible to stretch across the world, right? Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Later._**


	8. Laboon and Fruit

**Skyfall**

Laboon and Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any references I make, but now I guess I don't own what pops up, but I do own Me, Aaylah, and Alice so that counts for something, doesn't it?

* * *

As we are inside Laboon, everyone was thinking this was a dream I did the opposite I told them we were swallowed, and my proof is look at the sky.

"You're right! the sky is painted on... but who did it?" Usopp stated then questioned.

"Hold on sec... Hello there!" I started to wave as Crocus came out of his house, with harpoons, then a giant squid came, Crocus hit it with his harpoons but he stood there looking at us...

"Hey sir, can you help us, we were swallowed up by the whale! Oh, by the way I'm Clay!" I yelled at him, then we waited, and waited, and waited until...

"Nice to meet you, Clay, I'm Crocus, the keeper of the lighthouse of the Twin Capes, 71 years old, Gemini, and Type AB blood, and the exit is over there." Crocus answered, and of course I couldn't resist, I waited, and waited until...

"Thank you very much, but right now were waiting for our captain, he sh-woah!" as I was speaking it seemed that Laboon was smashing his head against the Red Line, he said that Laboon was bashing his head against the Red Line, Nami came to a conclusion that Laboon was suffering and Usopp blamed Crocus for wanting to kill him. I decided that I would stay quiet right now and then Crocus jumped into the stomach acid, and little bit after that Luffy with Vivi and Mr. 9 came flying through the door.

"Hey you guys alright! Well any case help me out!" Luffy yelled as he was about to go land in the stomach aci,d but Alice turned her body to Cloud and caught all three of them, just barely though as the cloud looked ready to break. Nami noticed the whale stopped, but everyone started questioning them Vivi and Mr. 9 , as I quickly took the bazookas away without them noticing me.

"I won't let you lay a single finger on Laboon!" Crocus yelled, with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Were inside the wh-where are our bazookas!" Mr. 9 yelled loudly

"looking for these!" I said mockingly as I smirked and Mr. 9 and Vivi starting panicking as I threw them behind me. "Oh, Luffy knock them out for me please!"

"Got it." Luffy did as I asked and punched both of their heads knocking them out cold.

Crocus told us about Laboon's past, which I didn't say anything, but II really wanted to, but I will wait until were outside, after Crocus finished telling us about Laboon's past he led us outside, of course Luffy offered him a position on the crew, he rejected.

"Luffy, whatever you do don't hurt Laboon, no matter what, I got an idea got it, but it involves spoilers is it okay?" I asked Luffy hoping he agreed.

"Will it help the Laboon?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I'm almost positive about it!"

"Okay, then do it!" Luffy did his usual smile but I had to wait until Crocus told us that the Rumbar Pirates have run away.

As we made our way outside, we tossed Vivi and Mr. 9 overboard, with the log pose dropping on to the deck, but I bought an extra which was inside my pocket at this moment. Crocus kept telling his story that the Laboon had been waiting for 50 years, as explained I waited until he said this one part.

"Those fellows left already, left from the Grand Line t-?" He stopped as I yelled...

"Wrong! half of the Rumbar Pirates where ill with an incurable illness, with the other half were killed in battle by other pirates who had poison weapons, which their ship's rudder being destroyed and them dying in the Florian Triangle! With the only survivor is stuck in the Florian Triangle, no way to get out, at that survivor is the man who ate the revive-revive fruit, 2nd Captain Brook of the Rumbar Pirates!" I yelled, and I can tell that everyone was shocked, well almost, Alice, Crocus, and Laboon didn't believe me so I decided to sing.

"Yohohoho, Yohohoo, Yohohoo, Yohohoo!" both me and Aaylah starting to sing, with Luffy's showing some that he reconsidered the song and started to join in.

"Yohohoho, Yohohohoo, Yohohoho, Yohohohoo!" Now Usopp, Alice and Sanji joined in with both Crocus and Laboon probably thought of 'all songs he picked Bink's Sake!?"

"Gather up all of the crew. It's time to ship out Bink's brew." Nami and Zoro decided to sing along as well, with Laboon's as well.

"Sea-wind blows. To where? Who knows? The waves will be our guide. O're across the oceans tide, Rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by." Even now Crocus was singing, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were dancing, Alice was once again spinning me, Nami was clapping along, Aaylah was flying around Nami, and Zoro was drinking sake.

"Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned, sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off. Cross the gold and silver seas, A salty spray puts us at ease, day and night, to our delight, The voyage never ends." As we were singing it seemed a even the fish were dancing around since they were dancing out of the water, and Alice stopped spinning me as well.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew, Pirates we, eternally, are challenging the seas. With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds, Hoisted high, upon the mast, our Jolly Roger flies. Somewhere in the endless sky, Stormy winds are blowing wide, waves are dancing evening comes, it's time to sound the drums. But steady men, and never fear, Tomorrow's skies are always clear, so pound your feet, and clap your hands, till sunny days return." As we were all singing, it looked like Sanji was preparing a feast as well, Nami and Crocus started drinking as well, and Alice was whispering to everyone for some reason?

"Yohohoho Yohohohoo, Yohohoho, Yohohohoo. Yohohoho Yohohohoo Yohohohoo." Yet every expect me kept singing and since it was a solo, they decided to pass it to me, I pretty sure it was Alice's idea as well.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew, wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain. Our Days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem, beneath they seem, beneath the moon, we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby." everyone kinda stared at me at shock how well I can sing, I was as well, dropping the solo on me.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to out Bink's brew, sing a song, and play along, for all the oceans wide. After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton, so spread your tale, from dawn till dusk upon these foamy seas."

"Yohohoho Yohohohoo, Yohohoho Yohohohoo. Yohohoho Yohohohoo Yohohohoo Yohohohoo."

As we finished the song I noticed that we were all out of breathe, I decided to tell Crocus, Laboon, and Alice everything and paying attention to see if Vivi and Mr. 9 weren't paying listening, while Luffy drew his mark, a sloppy one, on Laboon's head, and telling him it was rushed that if he rams his head it will come off, so they'll meet again and bring back Brook after going around the Grand Line.

"The compass is broken! It's pointing all over the place!" Crocus then explained to us that we need a compass, which Luffy pulled out of his pocket, which involved a punched from Nami, which Luffy said the guys from earlier dropped them, and now Crocus was explaining things for them, but I stopped listening halfway then I heard something it said 'Come here' so I just followed where I heard it, everyone was looking at me in confusion, with Crocus and Laboon looking at me in amazement but I wasn't paying attention to them I just went to where the voice was strongest and noticed it was underground so I asked someone for a shovel, which Crocus happily lent me one, as I dug I noticed it, it was a Devil Fruit, it was like a rainbow, with it being so many colors with it changing it to a different color at the ends of the swirls.

"So you found it huh." Crocus stated.

"Huh, what do you mean, of course I did, I... Heard it. How is that possible!?" I yelled out.

"A old friend of mine had that Devil Fruit before and said he heard it's voice, and only those who hear it's it voice could it, when he died, his captain brought it over hear and said 'Hide this fruit, only give it to someone who can hear it's voice' which fruit it is I won't tell you.

I thought long and hard about all of this but mostly if I wanted to eat it mostly.

 ***Munch***

It took about 2 seconds. I mean I can't swim anyway

"Holy fucking shit of glory, this taste fucking awful!" I yelled out very loudly

"Ditto." Was all Luffy and Alice said.

After I was done hacking and coughing I went straight back up and noticed something, I was shorter! I was about 5'7 now, my clothes has shrunk as well, and I looked behind me and I saw a tail, a familiar tail that I can't figure out what it belonged to?

"Clay, here." Nami said pulling out her mirror, my eyes went brown, but that wasn't the big thing coming out of my head was 2 ears, and not any ears, Eevee ears. I noticed I was starting to look like my profile picture I use for just about everything.

After spending a few minutes trying to transform into anything I noticed I can't go full human or full animal, I was stuck in half-form, but I noticed that with my transformations was it isn't just three forms, it was 9 forms, all of Eevee's evolutions since I transformed by accident into Umbreon, which my tail changed into an Umbreon tail, my hair turned black with Umbreon's ears sticking out of my head, my eyes were red instead of blue or brown, an Umbreon rings were on my forehead, arms and legs, my arms turned black as well going down towards my hands, same with my legs. I decided to try a move that Umbreon, so I used Dark Pulse, it worked. I noticed that Sanji and Luffy broke the log pose so I handed Nami I bought, with psychic of course to get some practice and she yelled at me at where I got it from, I just said bought it in Lougetown.

I kept experimenting with Umbreon, figuring out how to move quickly and I noticed Vivi and Mr. 9 asking us to take them to Whiskey Peak. I guess were heading toward our first destination, but before that I asked Crocus for his Transponder Snail number.

* * *

 ** _With us being inside Laboon, Bink's Brew, also concerning that I know I didn't do the lyric set up right so don't complain to me, and Devil Fruit non-sense, I'm calling the Devil Fruit Eevee-Eevee Fruit, as of now, and what will happen to me in the real world? It will be explained more later at a future date, but right now the mystery will be progressed extremely slow, and also the same for the Devil Fruit, but right now that would be explained far later in the future as well._**


	9. Whiskey Peak

**Skyfall**

Whiskey Peak

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Pokemon, or any references I make, but I own my OC's

Also...

Scene change

-Π-

Flashback Start/End

These will just help with scene changing and all that from now on

* * *

As we we're heading toward Whiskey Peak, I decided to change my form to Sylveon, as I did, my hair changed to pink a light pink with light blue at the tips of my hair, I had the two ears with one ribbon on the left ear and the other, unlike normal Sylveon, was on my left wrist with the feelers at the end of it, my eyes turned into a baby blue parts of my arm, I had bits of pink matching my hair that were little above my elbows and came down toward my half way toward my hand as well, and the same thing for my legs as well, and ever since I ate my devil fruit, most of my hair on my body came off, the only hair I have left is on my head and tail. The reason I went to Sylveon is to hope to calm Nami down a bit, since it's Pokedex entry said to calm people down with it's aura I also had to wake Zoro up so...

I used Echoed Voice

Zoro went flying since I kinda forgot what Echoed Voice did, but it woke him up nevertheless!

"What did you do that for! And why are you pink!?" Zoro yelled angrily and then questioned me loudly

"We need help here! And I'm pink because it's one of my forms at it's pink because that's what it was, it woke you up and I'm hoping to calm Nami down! Sunny Day dammit!" I yelled at Zoro casting yet another Sunny Day which I'm now getting exhausted now and it stays up for about a minute or so which could help us stay on course and it's also helping Nami stay calm a bit. I'm starting to hate the Grand Line weather, I mean the only reason Sunny Day stays for about a minute is because the weather changes about once a minute so unless it's very bad I probably won't use it again... Giant Hail! Using it!

-Π-

Holy shit! I never knew how exhausting the Grand Line can be! I never had to run back and forth so many times before, and using Sunny Day didn't help much for my body, when we get to Whiskey Peak, I'm sleeping I don't care if it's a trap or not anymore!

"It's an Island!" Someone cheered but I couldn't tell who.

"Giant cacti straight ahead, well on the island!" It was Aaylah saying it this time, the one who did the least work, but I keep forgetting, she's a cat.

"Now then we ask if you may drop us off here!" Mr. 9 yelled farewell

"Thank you for taking us here, my honeys!" Vivi also said her farewells

"Okay, now that their gone, I need to tell you something, that Island there is a trap, filled with many bounty hunters wanting to kill us, so don't let your guard down, I'll somehow tell you the plan later and if I don't the keyword for destroy everything is, Oracion, got it? Good! Let's go! Oh, and Luffy it ain't spoilers if Zoro found out who they were beforehand got it!" I added quickly at that last part, well it's true since I notices Zoro looked away after everyone looked at him after I said that.

-Π-

Before we arrived at whiskey peak I decided to change into my Espeon form since having psychic abilities could possibly help, possibly? My hair was Lilac in color and I had the tufts of hair below the ears, my eyes turned purple which according to Nami, they glowed a bit, and my arms seem to be similar to my Sylveon and Umbreon form, but instead it made them extra sensitive, and of course my tail changed to be an Espeon one.

As we were at the party I walked up toward the musicians and asked them. "Hey, have you ever heard of the song called Oracion?" I said a bit loudly. "It means hope and peace, but to achieve that we need to bring down Baroque Works to do that!" Everyone inside looked at me in shock and I noticed Vivi was in the room so double win.

As everyone was knocked out I gave everyone the plan. "Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, defeat everyone here got it! Usopp you snipe anyone you see, but try not to be seen, move around a lot, Aaylah help him out, Nami and Alice rob the whole place, grab food and money, don't worry about water I could make some in one of my forms, while I interrogate one of them! Got it, good now go!" I kinda stole this plan from _This Bites_ but it's a good plan, and I couldn't think of anything better so, yeah.

I woke up Vivi, Igaram, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday and took out Vivi's gag as she woke up, she tried to move but couldn't due to her bounds.

"How do you know of Baroque Works!" Vivi yelled, Well I guess I'm the one being questioned now so...

"I have my sources." I answered her, well I'm not lying. "I know just about everything, even who you are Miss Wednesday, and even the identity of Mr. 0." Everyone looked at me in surprise, especially Vivi.

"How... How do you know that?

"I should ask you the same thing Princess Nefeltari Vivi."

"Wha...?"

"But! I believe you should trust us, since you and Igaram entered this organization to prove your father's innocence and find out who really did it, and I feel that the only way to stop the rebel army is to defeat Crocodile."

"Why should I trust you!"

"You can't but hopefully this will." I changed into my Sylveon on form and Vivi looked at me in surprise.

"Wait the form you were in earlier, that was different!? That means that one is the same one on the ship!? But that's impossible you shouldn't have more then 3 forms!?"

"Truth be told, I'm not really sure, I don't have a full human or a full beast I'm stuck with half forms of different types?" I moved one of my feelers to each if them but made only Vivi's were noticed and felt since I wrapped it around her arm, I then felt a bit of anger, confusion, and fear. I then tried to think of Happiness and trust and then I pushed them outwards which I think it worked since she felt relieved. I cut all 4 of their restraints and grabbed Vivi's hand to pull her up.

"So, if you ask my captain nicely, he would probably be willing to help." I offered, which she nodded slowly but then.

"Why... Why did you let us free?" Mr. 9 asked

"Because you trusted her, I had my feelers barely touch you so wouldn't notice but enough for me to sense your emotions." I answered, while all of them looking shocked, being able to sense emotions and all.

-Π-

"Hey, everyone good work, oh so you took out Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine good work, I kinda forgot about them, sorry!" I yelled out. "Oh, and someone has a favor to ask you Luffy." Everyone was here since everything seemed to be over, and I had to keep a feeler on to keep Vivi's arm to calm

"Uh... Uh, he said if I asked you nicely you would be able to help me?" Vivi asked still a bit nervous, guess I have a limit?

"Maybe?" Luffy responded

"Can you help me save my kingdom, from the hands of the leader of Baroque Works and Warlord, Crocodile, and help me stop the rebel army?" She said with a lot more confident then earlier. Luffy looked at me and I smiled and nodded lightly.

"Yosh! But one condition, we defeat Crocodile first!" Luffy offered.

"Deal!" She held out her hand and Luffy shook it. That was easy, taking care of Crocodile first.

"Hey, what's that?" Usopp asked, as we looked over we saw a vulture an a otter in a jumpsuit, which the otter was drawing something, when he turned it around it showed all of our faces and then they flew off, of course it took a second for Vivi to start panicking, my feelers not helping at all since I was mentally panicking.

"Oh no! That was the pair of Mr. 13 and Mrs Friday! Now Crocodile will be after us!" Nami and Usopp started panicking, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji talked how lucky they were, and Aaylah and Alice was sleeping so I picked up Alice toss her on my back, and holding Aaylah with my feelers. Then Igaram came, dressed like Vivi, it was creepy and disturbing along with Miss Monday and Mr. 9 along with him, but not disguised though. They told us the plan is for them to use the eternal pose to head to Alabasta, while we use the log pose for the indirect route.

"Good luck, Igaram stay safe!" Alice apparently woke up at some point of time and her the coversation as she was waving goodbye.

 ***Boom***

* * *

 ** _I don't really have anything to say to guys at this time so hoped you enjoyed the chapter, peace out!_**


	10. Training

**Skyfall**

Training

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Pokemon, or any refrences I make during this chapter, or the song I use, But I do own OC's

* * *

"Vivi! Vivi, snap out of it!" I yelled at Vivi who seems to to be restraining herself from screaming. "Vivi we're leaving!"she seemed to turn around to slowly start running toward the Merry. I kept my feelers on her arm so she would calm down a bit

As we arrived at the Merry Vivi wouldn't leave since her duck, Carue, isn't with her, I pointed in on the Merry which Carue was on the deck.

"That's where you were!?" Nami and Vivi yelled. Vivi suggested we leave as quickly as possible.

"Hey so, how many guys are going come after us?" Luffy asked.

"I can't really be sure, but we could have at least, but there's at least 2,000 people working for Baroque Works, a towns aren't uncommon either, such as Whiskey Peak." Vivi answered, kinda gripping my feelers, I just closed my eyes at let her... What? Why am I seeing this again? It was the explosion on Igaram's ship but I see myself standing there, what the hell? Guess time to play around with the feelers? It was almost morning until we heard her...

"Be careful not to hit your ship into any rocks near the shore." It was Robin, the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Nice to meet you Miss All-Sunday, you are a surprisingly nice person." I just kinda waved to Robin. Vivi also let everyone know who she's paired with Robin saying she let Vivi know that she let her know who the boss was I then interrupted will quick.

"I was right you really are nice person, letting Vivi know who Mr. 0 was, saving Igaram and the others because if they head to Alabasta now they would've died, tell me Nico Robin, do you trust Crocodile?" She stared at me at shock when I said her name but I continued on, "Of course you never trusted anyone since that incident 20 years ago since the marines falsely accused you of destroying 6 battleships so they could find, but with you Devil Fruit made it impossible to do it." I slowly walked up the stairs as Robin was seemed to shocked to do anything. "Your Devil Fruit, the Flower-Flower Fruit makes it so you can spout extra limbs like hands and feet, so it would be impossible for an 8 year old girl to sink even one battleship. So why does the government place a bounty on you head it's what's in your head that's what their afraid of." I wrapped a feller around her arm and kept talking. "They are afraid of two things, one that you will use the ancient weapons, Pluton, Poseidon, an Uranus, the second one is that if you find the the Rio Poneglyphs. But you have no intention of using these weapons, you are only interested in learning ancient history, mostly learning about the void century ain't that right?" I questioned Robin.

"...Who knows." She answered but that delay answered most of our questions, I may regret this...

"Cool, so you really are only interested in history, and you miss them as well, because right now you're feeling, Shock, sad, impressed... crap!" Also anger apparently now after saying that I might've ticked her off. She sprouted hands around there and I didn't even have to time to learn how to pull off a protect in a split second yet.

"AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" Robin squeezed, hard! After she let go she said her farewells, but didn't leave an Eternal Pose, after she left all the guys still made sure I was still a guy.

"That... Bitch!" I growled out, Sanji didn't yell at me for insulting her probably because he was also a bit blue in the face as well.

A few hours after Robin left, and when I can move without pain, I could've used Morning Sun as Espeon, but I rather not test healing moves right now, since what happened with Sunny Day, I'll just only use it in case of emergency.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Luffy, can you come over here for a second?" I needed to ask Luffy for help.

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy asked.

"Give me a sec." I changed back into my Sylveon form, which seems the more I do it the faster I transform, I wrapped a feeler around Luffy's arm and wow! He's so positive it's scary even, but I closed my eyes. "Okay Luffy, I want you to think of the happiest moments when you were a child, for example building your pirate fort." Luffy did exactly that, It seems that the Sylveon form seems to be evolving a bit, since I know that Sylveons can't see people's memories, or unless Pokemon did something... The Devil Fruit! That's the cause! Like overtime with training Luffy could be able to stretch farther, I think it's like the same thing? I really need to talk to Chopper when we get him to join the crew. I told Luffy he's good and go play with Usopp, Alice, and Aaylah again, with Alice also training with her Devil Fruit in the process, since I think their playing hide and seek or something? I might join later but right now we're approaching Little Garden, an almost definitely in Alabasta, I may need to fight, and I know their going to be leagues above Mohji and Ritchie.

"Swift!" I decided to try play around with Swift since it just seems practical for battle, I tried to move them a bit left as I shot them, but they went right. Okay, this is going to be a lot harder then it looks. After a few hours I could at least turn them anyway I wanted now, but seems to take everything out of me, so I went with something different.

I changed in to Leafeon, my hair turning to be blonde, unlike the other Eeveelution from Elbows down it was light brown, and covering my whole hand, but instead of spouts growing out my body, and for my head I seems my turns a bit green, my ears and tail our of course leaves. I noticed I can't seem to be able to use photosynthesis, which it said it could, maybe being part human involves something to do with it? But what I was going to test was to see if I can use leaf blade on my dagger to see if it works

"Leaf Blade!" Nothing happened. Why? I was able to use Dark Pulse as Umbreon, and Swift as Sylveon, why didn't it work? Levels! technically Sylveon learns swift at level 17, while Dark Pulse is a TM! So I'm at least level 17 or somewhere close to it, but since I'm half-human could I somehow break the level limit? Well I'll figure it out someday so I had to get better with my knife first as well I guess, I changed back into Sylveon, I'll play around with Leafeon later, I might as well add marital arts as well so might as well ask?

"Sanji! Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked Sanji while he was carrying an clear tray after giving some to the ladies.

"Sure, what is it?" Sanji said.

"I want you train me a bit."

"Train you?" Sanji tilted his head confused at what I mean.

"With kicking, since I can't rely on all on just my small amount of dagger skills or my limited amount ff moves right now, that's what." I clarified.

"Okay, but on one condition!" Sanji lifted a finger. "I also teach you to cook as well." Well I don't see why not, it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit.

"Okay, deal thanks Sanji! When do we start?"

"Hmmm, right now works for me, first how far can you stretch down?" That... I'm not sure if that changed or not depending on my form, since I'm usually in my Eevee or Sylveon form I might as well check with at least Sylveon.

"Let's see... Just about the same when I was fully human as well." I was about 4 or 5 inches until I could do a perfect split when I was fully human, I seemed to get an inch lower being at least Sylveon.

"Not good enough you need to be able to stretch all the way down without effort." After he said that I felt I made a big mistake!

After a few hours of training trying to stretch I could do the perfect splits, but takes some effort, I changed back into Eevee form and head toward the kitchen, which Sanji will teach me to cook, I hope this doesn't be as bad as earlier.

Okay, I was wrong, Sanji always checked on me to make sure I use all the food and not wasting it but not as bad as earlier today, it seems rifgt now I'll just be a Sous Chef right now, according to Sanji

After everyone went to bed I stayed up since it was my shift, I decided to read Alice Adventures in Wonderland from now and until my watch is over with Aaylah since she reads with me, well since she asks me to teach her how anyway, I usually turn into Umbreon for a makeshift book light, I heard a door open and I saw Vivi come out even though it wasn't any where near her watch, speaking of which, I still had about 2 hours left until my shift was over? I noticed Vivi climbing up the mast Aaylah just noticed why I wasn't helping her since the signal for helping me is 2 pokes to help, or 3 to turn the page, she also noticed Vivi come up as well.

"Hey." I just said. "What are you doing up?"

"Just worried, that's all, and I wanted to ask you something?" If it wasn't so quiet out I wouldn't be able to hear her. "Is it true that Miss All-Sunday, Nico Robin was framed?"

Okay that question shocked me a bit but I decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes, Robin was framed, by exactly the reasons I said."

"Why!? Why, would the government do that, especially to an 8 year old child!?" Vivi suddenly yelled a placed a finger on her lips to shush her so she doesn't wake everyone up.

"I'm giving you very, very personal information! You can't mention this to anyone, especially Robin got it!" She thought of it for a second then nodded. "Have you ever heard of the 'Ohara Incident' anything to do with it?" She shook her head. "This may take awhile..."

I told her everything I can remember about Ohara and it's citizens, about Robin, and since Vivi doesn't know I'm from another world yet, I'll wait till Chopper joins us, but I told her about Robin, Saul, Clover and her relatives and the how the other citizen's treated Robin. Until I got here she yelled out.

"Buster Call!?" I had to shush her again, and hold her hand to help her calm down since I didn't want to lose our light right now with Vivi close to probably breaking something. "Okay, I called down, I only heard rumors about it? Same with CP9, their real, and they destroyed and killed everyone because they were just researching history?"

"Not just any history, they were researching the Void Century, which the World Government made researching it illegal." I continued on with the story, and how she was the only survivor on the island, and described how when she was growing up she could never trust anyone, always being betrayed in the end. Vivi's face grew dark so I decided to do the only thing I know that can cool her down I just sang energetically.

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir.

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours, true dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column A

Try all of column B

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish?

I really want to know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Well I Disney songs I know by heart, don't judge me, a few songs were expectations, such as Bink's Brew, but mostly Disney songs.

"Hey, Vivi want to read with me and Aaylah when ever we have our watches or when you have your?" I asked.

"Sure." Vivi nodded and smiled. "I also liked the song as well, cheered me up a bit, maybe could teach me some songs as well." I nodded as well

"Aaylah since were reading this one together what about you pick another book, we'll read this one after breakfast okay." smiled grabbed the book and grabbed another one. "Huh, _Tarzan Lord of the Jungle,_ almost forgot I bought this. Oh, and Vivi what we do is poke two times if you don't know the word, poke three times when you're ready to turn the page.

All three of us read for the rest of my shift, when Nami got up here, she looked confused but would ask probably later, when Zoro's shift was done we went back there and read some more and sang a _Friend Like_ _Me_ a few times since she wanted to memorize it.

* * *

 ** _Yep, pretty eventful, next chapter is going to be Little Garden, maybe? But I seem to need levels to get stronger like in Pokemon to learn be able to learn moves, training with Sanji, because right now I'm level 19, also told Vivi about Robin and Ohara, and us the three of us becoming closer. Later guys!_**


	11. Little Garden

**Skyfall**

Little Garden

From now on, attacks such as Swift will be in bold like this **Swift** when yelling out attacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my own OC's, and part of the plot of this arc.

* * *

Vivi woke us up at least very early in the morning, well I was already up since Vivi had the last shift and I just sneaked down here with Aaylah a few minutes ago, but all the guys, including Sanji were complaining, I just got up and walked up the ladder, she then said she see's an island which shoots Luffy straight up and runs up to the deck to look and see since last evening was foggy and we couldn't see so we didn't know it was so close, Nami told us to raise anchor, Sanji prepared breakfast be said I only need to help for lunch and dinner, and we set sail towards Little Garden I switched to Sylveon and sat on the deck with _Alice Adventures in Wonderland_ in my hand waiting for Aaylah to finish eating and just stretched my feelers around and I accidentally touched the deck, I felt her, I felt the Merry, but just barely though, it seemed she seemed to alive now. As I turned the page we left off from I noticed Nami dragging Vivi and coming toward me I set the book down and she grabbed me and dragging me as well somewhere private, I yelled at Aaylah that she can read the two pages till I get there, if you got a question ask Sanji, she seemed to give me a thumbs up, without thumbs?

She dropped me and Vivi, I used my feelers to catch us until...

Nami used Mega Punch!

It hurt, a lot! "Okay, start talking what were you two up to last night!?" Nami yelled as we cowered in fear, normally I'm not afraid of Nami, but for, some reason I'm terrified!?

"I couldn't sleep, we talked for a bit, and Aaylah offered me to read with them from now on." Vivi said, I could tell she lied, since I'm the one who offered, but it may be for the best.

"Really? I thought something was going on between the two of you." Me and Vivi looked at Nami, then at each other, then back at Nami, and we started laughing. "W-What's so funny!?"

"I-It's because y-you think s-something is going on b-between the two of us!" Vivi said, but after saying that she broke down laughing again, I would've said something but I couldn't.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, everyone coming up wondering what's happening

"N-Nami thought t-that me and Vivi w-were dating!" I barely said, since my voice was like an octave higher, and everyone started laughing, even Zoro, and Nami looked like a tomato.

"S-Sorry N-Nami-Swan, b-but even I g-got to admit t-that's i-impossible, especially f-for those two." Sanji tried, he really tried did not to laugh, but he failed in the end when me and Vivi yelled something.

"HEY, WE CAN DATE EACH OTHER IF WE WANT!" We yelled at the same time, making everyone start laughing even harder, even Nami now, Carue squawking even louder, but we didn't laugh anymore.

"D-Do you really mean that, C-Clay, Vivi?" Usopp asked since he stopped laughing first.

"Shut it, you got Kaya!" I yelled at Usopp, he went red-faced, Sanji went into depression, and everyone started laughing again.

"Land-Ho!" I yelled, hoping for everyone to shut up for a few minutes.

-Π-

We were pulling towards Little Garden, me and Vivi decided to be quiet and stay away from each other for the time being, everyone trying figure out why it was called Little Garden, then a flying dinosaur which don't know what's it called, nor do I care, Sanji called it a bird, Luffy called it a lizard. Some noise went off, I almost fell off Merry in shock, I think it was the volcano. Other crap going on and Nami, Usopp, and Alice kinda wimping out.

"Sanji, prepare me pirate lunchbox!" Luffy yelled out. "I smell adventure ahead!"

"Wait just a second! Where do you think you're going?" Nami asked, with Luffy laughing saying he saying he's to go on adventure.

"Could I come along with you?" Vivi asked.

"Even you!?"

"There's two reasons, my worries for Alabasta may go down a bit, the other is getting away from you right now." Vivi makes a really good point. "Besides I got Carue." Carue looked scared.

"Sanji, we're making at least 5 lunch boxes now since Vivi makes a really good point!" I yelled to Sanji, Nami, Alice, and Usopp look skeptical, Luffy and Aaylah were cheering, Zoro didn't care, and Sanji signaled me to come up.

-Π-

After we made the pirate lunches, the five of us set out for an adventure, even though I was on the look out for Baroque Works, especially Miss Goldenweek, since I want to as her something.

-Π-

"Usopp, Alice want to make a bet?" Nami asked.

"What is it?" Usopp questioned with suspicion in his eyes.

"About Clay and Vivi, who will fall in love first, when and where it will be at, and when they get together."

"Count me in, I bet 10,000 Beli, Clay, Alabasta, Alabasta" Alice said.

"Hmmm, I bet 15,000 Beli for Vivi, between here and Alabasta, a few islands after Alabasta." Usopp said.

"Then I'll bet 12,500 Beli for Clay, here, Alabasta." Nami said.

"Gabababababa, your friends wouldn't like it if you bet on them you know!" Said a booming voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alice, Usopp, and Nami screamed from the source of the voice

-Π-

"Hey, check this out! It's a clam that looks like a squid!" Luffy yelled, Vivi explained that it's an Ammonite, a prehistoric creature.

"I guess this a prehistoric island then." I said, they asked why and I pointed behind them because a brachiosaurus, I think?

"It's a dinosaur!" Vivi panicked.

"A dinosaur!?" Luffy bring opposite of Luffy, being excited.

"Don't ride it!"

"Vivi, don't, his grandfather made Luffy live with bandits when he was little hoping for him to be a marine." I said

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because if the bloodline tells us anything..." Well both Garp and Luffy don't listen to authority, stubborn, and just plain idiotic genius.

"I'm afraid to ask who his grandfather is." Vivi mumbled

"Just think of Monkey D. and you'll figure it out an-Luffy!" I kinda forgot Luffy got eaten by a dinosaur.

"Ahhhhhh!" Vivi, Aaylah and Carue screamed. And now the dino's head is off by the one and only Dorry.

"Gegyagyagya! What a lively guest

"Whoa, you're huge! Are you human?" Luffy asked.

"Gegyagyagyagya! I'm Elbaf's strongest warrior, Dorry!"

"It's... A giant!" Vivi mumbled "I only heard heard rumors."

"Devil Fruits users, Fishman, Mermaids, Minks, Dwarves, you're telling me you never thought Giants existed?" I questioned Vivi.

"Dwarves and Minks exist too!" she yelled.

"Let me invite you folks into to my place!" Dorry boomed.

"He spotted us!" Vivi yelled.

"Don't even though I ain't touching him with my feelers but just the vibration when be speaks I can tell, he's kind and he's full of pride!" I said. "Oh Aaylah, I want you to fly up and try to find a little girl I want to ask her something important." I whispered to Aaylah. "And watch out for dinosaurs!" I quickly added

-Π-

While we were talking to Dorry he asked me something.

"You, are you a Natural One?"

"What's that?" I never heard of it before.

"Nevermind then, just be careful who you change in front of okay." I was going to ask why but he started talking about Elbaf after Luffy asked him if he asked him why he's here alone and doesn't have a village to go back to, Vivi said it was stupid to be fighting for over 100 years then the volcano went off, Vivi still protesting.

"Stop, this isn't about that anymore." Luffy said.

"I agree on the captain here, the way he talks about the other giant they seem to be pretty close, ain't that right, Dorry!" I said.

"That's correct, now it's a pride thing, and he's pretty much my best friend as well."

The battle once again ended in a tie, but what Dorry was bringing back was barrels of sake, he set one down and was about to drink one.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Dorry and Luffy asked.

"Because that barrel had been tampered with." Dorry looked surprised and Luffy eyes were hidden by his hat, and Vivi looked skeptical. he set down the barrel I set by it's side rolled down the hill and not even 5 seconds later it blew up.

"W-What, how did you know that Clay?" Vivi asked.

"Tell you later." I responded

Aaylah came to me and whispered to me that she's alone, I said I was going to look around, I told Luffy it was most likely Baroque Works doing this, so he could beat them up. So I ran off, chasing after Aaylah.

-Π-

"Hello, can I talk to you for a second, please." I asked Miss Goldenweek as I just found her, getting my feelers tangled a bit on the way. I had Aaylah stay at a tree top for now keeping look out.

"Sure." She said, seeming a bit concerned, or confused.

"Thanks, but first can I wrap this around your arm please?" I said moving my feeler up and waving it around for a bit.

"Okay."

"Thanks, Okay, right now you're feeling... Happy, comfortable, envy, fear, loneliness. Happy to be talking with me. Comfortable sitting here with me and with my feeler. Envy that I'm free. Fear of Mr. 3, and Mr. 0. Lonely that you've never bad a family or a true friend." I said sincerely to her with the last part.

"How do you... know that?"

"My feelers, for some reason no girl your age should be part of Baroque Works, since I was told if you say no, you're dead, isn't that right." She seemed close to very close to crying.

"Yes."

"Well since I'm probably to young to adopt you, want to be siblings instead, be a pirate, being as free as you can be kind, not the murder and pillage kind. Also my name is Clay, Clay Hlysvegar." That did it, she broke down crying now, she cried for about 5 minutes.

"Hmmm" she nodded her head tears still falling from her face.

"Well, Well I guess you betrayed us, Miss Goldenweek." said a voice coming from the bushes, Mr. 3, I used my feelers to guard her from him.

"Mr. 3, leave her alone can't you see she's just a little girl!" I yelled.

"No can do, I need her talent to trap the Straw Hats, including you so I have to kill you now, any last words!" I changed quickly into Flareon, with Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek looking in surprise. "How is that possible!? you shouldn't be able to have another half-beast form!?

"Clay-nii!"

"It's okay." I reassured her. My hair became a blonde hair like I did with Leafeon, but also with the mane and tail being the same color as well, my arms being red still going down to my hands, but being bit warmer then they usually are, which felt strange, my eyes almost being black in color, and then my ears on my head changed to be Flareon as well.

"Yeah I do, and it's **Ember!** " I felt the fire moving towards my hands and I quickly shot it at Mr. 3, but really no time aiming.

"Eeek! **Candle Lock!** " Mr. 3 used his wax to create a wall, which seemed to protect him, kinda. "Hehehehe, no matter how much fire you use you'll ne-what are you doing?" I drew out my knife examining it will quick then smirked. "You think that knife will be able to cut my wax! it's impossible! My steel is as hard as steel!"

"I know!" I grinned madly, I mean my plan has a really good chance of failing but, hey doesn't mean I can't learn now, can it? I got into position, but at the same time channel Ember into my hands, but not shoot it out, but make it cover the knife in fire.

" **F Flare!** " I charged forward, hoping to get close enough to cut him, even just a bit, I noticed that the flames weren't steady at all, so after this cut, it'll probably go out so got to make it count.

"Gaahhhhh!" I hit him, but probably not hard enough though since he was still standing, damn! Okay, Plan B, try to use Flamethrower without burning the whole forest down.

" **Flamethrower!** " The flames were a lot hotter, but more unstable then Ember so got to hope it hits! "Shit!" Mr. 3 managed to hit me with a wax mallet in the stomach, I coughed out blood, and was very close to my lunch, time for a new trick.

" **Double Team!** "I noticed there was five of me copying my movements and actions, but it was less exhausting then trying to coat my blade in fire.

" **Flame Charge!** " I had to do something, so I coated my body in flames, and charged, I felt myself getting faster and faster the longer I use it for, I decided to draw my dagger back out still keeping Flame Charge going and decided to strike, I spent several minutes dodging, same as him, but I became faster. " **FC Cut**!" I just used C Cut but kept Flame. Charge going, a lot less powerful then F Flare but this was more practical right now.

"H-How did I lose to a no-bounty like you!?" Mr. 3 yelled out in pain.

"Two things, One you were to cocky against me, Two, I was using fire, you're been using wax, so it was a bad match-up really." I changed back into Eevee, but it took a bit for me not to fall on my ass and rest, I'll do it later, when we leave this island.

"So, how are you feeling Clay-nii?" Miss Goldenweek asked.

"Been better... What should I call you actually?" I questioned.

"Well, for the past year I've known as Miss Goldenweek, I was an orphan so I never had any parents, and I never had any close friends so... What if you name me?" She looked close to cry again, so I did what she asked me to.

"You're name is Ella, Ella Hlysvegar, does that sound okay to you, also known as my little Cinderella?" I asked sincerely

"Yes, Clay-nii!" She kept on crying and smiling I just bent down and picked her up on my back and called Aaylah over and she was walking by my side, talking to Ella, since she stopped crying and talking with Aaylah about something, but I was thinking about what Dorry said, about me being a Natural One I never heard of it, I need to ask Robin whenever she joins.

-Π-

"M-Miss Goldenweek!" Vivi cried out in shock, she tried to hide herself behind my back but was failing miserbly more then anything.

"Vivi, calm down a bit!" I spoke a bit louder then I meant to. "Ella don't you have something to say to Luffy, he's the one in the Straw Hat." She nodded a bit, setting her head on my shoulder.

"Luffy, Clay-nii says I can join the crew if I want, can I?" Everyone's jaws dropped, but Aaylah's, since Aaylah knows, also Sanji, Zoro, and Nami weren't here

"You...You didn't let us know you had a sister!?" Usopp yelled.

"Actually, she wasn't my sister an hour ago, but you are right, I do have an older sister as well, as well as a younger brother." I said.

"Sure, she can join but first, what's your dream?" Luffy asked

"T-To be a World Famous Artist!" Ella yelled, then quickly blushed and she's trying to hide again

"Shishishishi, that's a cool dream!"

"Oh yeah, did any of you defeat Mr. 5 or Miss Valentine? I defeated Mr. 3 thanks to fire." I set Ella down and looked at their faces. "You didn't even know they were here did you?" They shook their heads, shit!

 ***Boooom***

"Ahhhhhahhhhh!" An explosion went off on my back of my leg, I lost a few inches of my pants above the knee, but thankfully they did, since they took most of the impact, most, not all. I quickly pointed toward the forest "They are in there somewhere, they're all yours, I'm going to patch this up will quick. Luffy started running in the general direction, Dorry and Brogy heard and went as well, the only ones who stayed were me, Aaylah, Usopp, Carue, Vivi, and Ella. I asked Carue to lead me to the nearest river, and since I wasn't going to be testing a Water Gun on my leg anytime soon, he happily obliged, I promised Vivi we'll be back unharmed, well I'm already harmed, but Carue will be fine, maybe?

"Okay, Carue don't mind me, go as quickly and silently as possible" I said switching to Espeon, using recover to heal most the burned skin off and some of the damage, and it drained me.

"Got it!" Carue said... What? For some reason I heard Carue spoke, but Carue thought nothing of it, neither did the other's, so maybe it was my imagination or something.

"Wow!" Even being pretty quiet, Carue is still pretty fast, I wonder? "Hey Carue, do you want to be even faster, faster then you're full speed, be as loud as you can if you want?" He looked at me and nodded. I switched to Jolteon, my hair blonde, with white at the tips, but my hair a bit spiky and floating, probably due to the electricity, I had a the yellow spiky tail and white mane, my arms and legs, apart where I was hit, was yellow, I could also feel most electrical currents a few feet away from me, my eyes being black, and of course the ears. "Hold on this may sting for a second." I had to carefully, move my electricity into Carue without hurting him to much, delicate process with electricity, putting it in a giant duck... what has my life come to? "Carue, squawk if it gets to painful got it." He gave me a little salute signaling he was ready.

" **Charge.** " But not the way it was supposed to, instead I was slowly charging Carue, I went to 5 volts, to 7, to 10, then 20, and finally 50. I don't know what will happen if I use to much electricity, but I'm not going to test that until we get Chopper, but I could tell that it was working, he was going almost twice as fast, I saw the river up head.

-Π-

"Umm, Ella, I don't mean to pry, but why did Clay take you as his sister?" Usopp asked.

"Well... For as long as I can remember I was always alone, even in Baroque Works, all numbered agents had to put up facades, but when I met Clay-nii, since I'm sensitive to others emotions, I sensed that he didn't mean any harm, even when he asked to wrap his feeler around my arm, and he sensed my emotions, after he removed his feeler, told him what I went through, Aaylah's been kind to me to." Ella confessed to Usopp and Vivi. "He told me he said was probably to young to adopt me, so he offered to be siblings, then Mr. 3 came, he protected me, he transformed able to another half-beast form, I also wondering why he doesn't turn into a normal human or full beast though?"

"Actually, I'm wondering to, why doesn't he Usopp?" Vivi also questioned.

"It's that he doesn't, it's that he can't, we don't know why and neither does he." Usopp answered. "The forms I seen were, his Normal brown one, which he calls Eevee, the pink one is Sylveon, he called it a fairy type, the green one is called Leafeon, a grass type, and then that purple one, he also has a black one as well." Usopp said then he thought 'Can't say anything about him being from another world as well.'

"The black one is called Umbreon, when I woke up l last night, we talked a little, he told me it was a dark type."

"He just me that it was called Flareon, but he didn't say the type, but I can safely assume it's a fire type, since he was using fire, he shot fire out of his hands and he coated himself in flames, but by doing that, it seemed he got faster and faster after every strike he did." Ella said.

"Hmmm, I'm wondering, how many types there is, could there possibly be a dragon type or a water type?" Vivi wondered.

"Ahhhhahhhahhhhha! Run Carue run, I think were almost there!" I yelled.

"Run duck! He's crazy!" said an unknown voice to some of them, Vivi and Elizabeth were the only ones who recognize.

"Miss Valentine!" Both Vivi and Ella yelled.

" **Thundershock** " I yelled.

"That won't work on him!" Miss Valentine yelled.

"Got it! Then... **Ice Beam!** " I yelled.

"What!? You have another form, on that uses ice!?" Miss Valentine shouted. "Lightning, fire, now ice!? What else do you have!?"

"I have, wait. We're here!" as the three of us shot out of the trees, I had light blue hair what seemed like ice hanging on the tips, same with my human ears, seeming like they're ear cuffs connecting to my purple earring studs, my Glaceon ears were of course on my head, but I also had the teal dangles with of course with the dark blue crescents, my arms and legs were dark blue the same shape as the others, but seems like ice decorated my arms with like a tattoo, but it's due to the ice beam, since I shot it out of my hands, not having full control of the temperature of my body yet. "Hey guys! So question? how come Mr. 5 is chasing me? shouldn't they be going after him?" I asked.

-Π-

Hey, where did boom-man go?" Luffy asked the giants.

"I... don't know?" Dorry said.

"He kinda just... vanished?" Brogy questioned.

-Π-

"Maybe, they tricked him somehow, the same with the giants?" Ella came to the conclusion. One of the most logical things since coming to Little Garden, tricking those three doesn't seem very difficult.

"So Mr. 5 is chasing you three, you ran here towards us, and hoping we can beat him." Usopp said before I nodded. "Okay, guess we'll take care of it." Wow! Someone gave him a confidence boost.

"Clay-nii, Miss Valentine, Duck, are you all okay?" Ella asked with a worrisome tone in her voice.

"Let's see, I blew up three times and Vyra blew up twice times, I got hit since I left was twice on my back, once on the same wound earlier, I can barely stand as well, Vyra got hit in both of her legs, so she can't really stand, and Carue got hit on the side once, but he fine, right!" I said, and Carue gave me a salute.

"Okay three questions, Number one, why is Miss Valentine with you?" Vivi asked.

"Ummm, might be better when everyone gets here, since it's a long story." I wasn't lying in a sense.

"Okay, second question, how comes Carue treating you like a general?"

"I... Don't really know, the best I got is that when we were heading towards the river, what I did was just make him faster using electricity? Is that right Carue?" Carue nodded towards me quacking in agreement.

"I'll ask about that later, now the biggest question, did you _beat_ Mr. 5?" I blinked for a second turned around and turned back around.

"He's frozen, does that count?"

 ***Booooom***

"Nevermind..." I mumbled. "Wait, I never asked where's Nami?

"She was looking for you and Aaylah earlier." Usopp answered.

"Aaylah, go look for Nami, we'll be fine, also find Luffy and the others shouldn't be to hard to find them, maybe?" She nodded and flew off.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Ah, Miss Goldenweek, I see you really have betrayed us." Mr. 5 seemed to mock Elizabeth

"My name is no longer Miss Goldenweek, my name is Ella Hlysvegar, sister of Clay Hlysvegar, artist of the Straw Hat Pirates! I am no longer an agent of Baroque Works!" Ella yelled loudly, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine stared in shock of how she showed so much emotion. Miss Valentine smiled softly.

"Good words Ella!" Luffy yelled hitting Mr. 5 at the same time, with the giants, Nami, Zoro dragging a dinosaur I don't know recognize, Sanji, Aaylah walking over to me and jumped in my lap while on Carue still, she seems slightly depressed since she couldn't help.

"Ummm, I guess I'll explain some things now." I first explained how I became the sister of Ella first. Nami and Sanji were interested and impressed, Zoro didn't seem to care to much just only half listened at most.

"But, why is she here?" Nami asked pointing to Miss Valentine.

"Well, guess I'll get to it in a second." I continued on when we got here, when my leg went boom, then me and Carue headed towards the river, telling them how I used a little electricity to speed up Carue. With both Luffy and Alice calling it a mystery power, which I couldn't really deny, since it really is a mystery power right now.

 _Me_ _and Carue noticed the river up ahead so Carue picked up the pace a bit, then abruptly stopped, we saw who it was, Miss_ _Valentine._

 _"Carue, be as quiet as possible." I whispered, while Carue slowly moving backwards._

 _ ***Snap***_

 _Me and Carue did a silent scream, not moving a muscle, hoping she won't turn around._

 _Yeah... I jinxed that one._

 _Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tear marks, looking like she witness a murder... I did that on purpose._

 _"You... You're Clay aren't you?" I slowly nodded my head up and down, but I was panicking for a different reason now, I never had to_ _deal with a crying girl before, well maybe Aaylah, but she's like that, if she's sad she'll show it, same with anger, fear, happiness as well, I can't wait till she falls in love, that would be funny. "Good, I need to ask you something."_

 _"What is it?" I said, breaking my wandering thoughts, I was probably looking confused, Carue was as well._

 _"Why did you take Goldenweek as your sister?"_

 _"Why? Hmmm, will you promise to keep it a secret, you to Carue." They nodded, with Valentine hesitantly shook it. "Good, when I was younger I had a few friends, cool, kind, and everything a friend should be, but me." Carue looked at me with a shocked expression, probably thinking along the lines of what did I do, don't blame him either, I'm still feel bad about it, and it's been over five years since then. "I was bit of an asshole back then, still am, but a different type then, I had an opportunity to be friends with another group, with some actual guys to as well, since those three were just girls mind you, but I think some of them never saw me eye-to-eye, sure a few of them I still talked to over the years, then we stopped, all of that group I hanged out with stopped talking all together, sometimes I wonder if I still hanged out_ _with them, what would happen, would we still hang out now, would we do now, I probably would never know. Carue, don't look at me like that I'm happy being here, and I'm over it now, it's been over 5 years since then." Carue was patting my back with his wing with a sad look on his face, with Valentine with a shocked look on her face._

 _"What the hell does that have to do with Goldenweek!?"_

 _"Nobody her age should be alone, and she shouldn't learn to be alone like I had, before I met the Straw Hats, I usually pushed everyone away, Aaylah helped me break, Luffy's positively happy attitude helped, then I think Vivi broke the whole wall at the end, I knew Miss Goldenweek was part of Baroque Works, but she is also a child, no matter how you look at it she's under 13, she shouldn't be alone like I was, nobody should, what about you Valentine, are you alone?" I didn't realize I asked that question until I said it, my mind went instinct there, even though I'm still a bit uncomfortable with strangers who are older then me, it seems my mouth didn't care_ _though, even though if I said the wrong thing_ _I could've easily got crushed, and what I learned about women here, they're not hesitant of hitting there._

 _"Call me Vyra, and yes I have been alone, but I'm not going to tell you what I went through, thank you very much." Valentine, well I guess Vyra said_.

 _"I see you betrayed us Miss Valentine." Mr. 5 said. " **Breeze Breathe Gun!** "_

 _ ***Booooooooom***_

 _"Ahhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!" We all screamed, well Carue squaked but still, I got hit in the back twice, and the same wound as earlier, Vyra got hit on each leg, and Carue got hit once on the side, mostly his wing,_ _I decided to do this._

 _I used Thunderbolt._

 _It blew up the gun, which as a bonus seemed to faze him. So I tossed me and Vyra, thankfully her weight was light enough at the time for me to carry her, on Carue, who seemed to snap out of it, he ran, with Mr. 5 behind us, somehow catching up? How in the... Oh, he's setting explosions off his feet to give him a boost, Fascinating! This is no time to be complementing the boom-guy who's close to our tails, literally!_

 _" **Thundershock!** " Couldn't shock Carue to hard, but better then him blowing us up, need to keep him far as possible from us._

 _"That won't work on him!" Vyra screamed in panic_

 _"Got it!" I may or may not of forgotten about him being immune to explosions, so. I transformed into Galceon, with my body getting colder and colder, then the ice patterns formed. "Then... **Ice Beam!** " I shot an Ice Beam out of my hand, freezing Mr. 5, and some trees and I think a dinosaur as well due to new form and the bumpy ride._

"And that's why she's with me!" I finished my story, not telling them about my old friends though, and Vyra was off Carue, getting treated by Nami, while I'm still on Carue since both he and Nami wouldn't allow me to get off due to injures, and I can't use recover since that just saps energy more than anything right now when heal I noticed.

"I still thank you, you saved my life even though you had no obligation to, but I want to ask you this, why?" I pretty sure Vyra threw away her facade, or just broke her a bit, hoping on the former then the later.

"You obviously care for my little Cinderella don't you?" I said taking Ella's hand with a big grin on her face, same with mine.

"...Yes, I do very much." she mumbled being very her face like a tomato, I noticed Luffy... _thinking!_

"Hey Vyra?" Luffy said, my mouth slowly gawking what he's about to ask, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp seem to notice as well, but one reacting differently then the other two. "Will you join my crew!?"

She blinked, I quickly covered my ears, both sets, with Ella and Carue noticing, mimicking me. "Whaaaaaaat!" everyone yelled but us three, and Vyra.

"Huh? Wha, huh? join your crew? Did I hear that right?" Vyra mind seemed still processing the new information.

"Yeah, that's what I said? Wasn't it?" Luffy asked, we all nodded.

"Uhmmm, why?"

"Because you're Clay's and Ella's friend that's why?"

"Wait a second! why did you ask what Ella's dream was, but not Vyra's?" I questioned Luffy.

"She's your sister that's why?" I don't think that makes any sense but, Luffy logic, so yeah?

-Π-

Sanji also showed us the Eternal Pose for Alabasta he got from the beaten and killed the Unluckies, After saying goodbye to Brogy and Dorry, and them killing the giant goldfish while going straight, then we flew, it was... magnificent... Unlike a plane, which I only rode on twice, or falling, this felt amazing, wind pushing against me, I was laughing, and I wasn't the only one either, we were all laughing, we then began falling, this time with style.

-Π-

Me, Vivi, and Ella were sitting on the deck, Ella was painting with the few paints she has, Vivi was sitting there sneaking glances at us, while I was panting while sweating a waterfall, I couldn't even think straight anymore but I can tell everyone is giving me concerned looks like on Vivi's and Ella's faces.

"I'm fine, see!" I got up, walked around, seen there relived faces, till. "Sorry, guess not." I collapsed, my world was shrouded in darkness.

-Π-

 ***Ding***

"Hmmm, a text, from her of all people?" said a girl. "You're sleeping beauty is in a coma, dying as well, covered with some strange wounds? They seem to be small explosions on his body, and getting hit from a steel mallet! Come quick Princess Charming!" The girl read, she then saw an image attached

"Nooooooo!" The girl cried. Pools of tears flooding out of her eyes, she saw when it was sent, three days ago. Three days without signal. She quickly asked her parents to drive her to the hospital instead. When she arrived she saw that the three doctors were surrounding my other body, with brown ears and a tail, my family in one corner of the room, crying, when the girl asked the mother why she was crying, she said that I had an unknown illness, which should be impossible to cure in time, I had at least two days to live, once again the girl broke down crying, the man she's her friend from over five years ago, the man she loves.

 _ **Wow, what a chapter, so to quickly summarize, Nami thinking me and Vivi are in a relationship, if you noticed there's no romance tag, landing on Little Garden, saving Dorry from blowing up, being the brother of Ella, AKA Miss Goldenweek, which on a side note, I just kinda randomized a name, I got Cinder and Ella on the list so, Ella is her real name, while Cinderella is just a nickname for her, Carue treating me like a general, recruited (by accident) Vyra, AKA Miss Valentine, who's name someone else came up with one time and I liked it. Vivi's problem, real world crap, which will become relevant eventually, sick, being called a "Natural One", and how did Mr. 3 and Mr. 5 find us so quickly after Ella and Vyra betrayed them? See you next time, bye.**_


	12. Drum Island

**Skyfall**

Drum Island

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, references, Pokemon, but I do own my OC's and some of the plot.

* * *

So this is Kestia, my lord it's awful, I don't ever been this sick before in my life, at least what I remember, I think I do have the right to complain, if Vivi weren't here I would've said something to, or try to at least, but I'll say this. I can barely focus on the discussion they were having, I heard about the food, saying I'm the only guy who gets the better food, just due to being a protege, just slightly though.

"104 degrees, his fever rose again!" Vivi yelled.

"Is getting sick really that painful?" Luffy asks.

"Dunno, never been sick myself?" Sanji, Usopp, Alice, and Ella said cocking their heads to the side.

"Of course it's painful! A 104 degree fever almost never happens! In, fact, It's enough to put his life at stake!" Vivi cried. "Huh what's this, why am I crying?" Vivi mumbled, nobody heard her, well almost, with Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Aaylah, Alice, Ella, and Carue panicking and crying, she heard. But Vivi told them to shut up first.

"We need him a doctor right away!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes, I know so calm down a second, you could make him even sicker!"

"No, I'm fine." I panted, sitting up. "Vivi the... Newspaper on... Top of Nami's desk."

"Uhhh, okay?" Vivi was confused, while Nami looked nervous. "Wha!?"

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi?" Sanji asked.

"That can't be, 300,000 rebel soldiers of the royal guard sides to join the rebels!?"

"Alabasta is in it's most critical, the paper is from three days ago, Nami and me didn't tell you since we were sailing as fast as we could." I panted still, slowly getting up. "Get it Luffy?"

"Sounds like an emergency."

"Thanks for understanding, and getting it, Luffy."

"If we don't get you to a doctor soon..." Usopp started.

"It's fine, I'll live, 104 degrees was Michigan weather this year, I'll handle it." I got up. "Let's go..." I collapsed again, with the darkness returning

-Π-

I shot awake. "W-what!?" I felt heavy rocking noticed Vivi, Carue, Ella, and Sanji in the room for me, Vivi asleep with a chair pulled up on the bed, her head on the bed, my hand on top of hers so I quickly, but carefully pulled out, Carue at the foot of the bed sleeping, with Ella using him as a pillow, Sanji is carrying food that is probably for the girls since it looks dazzling.

"Oh, you're awake again!" Sanji said, with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, can you check what's happening, if you see a tin-can chin, eating a knife, kick him off the ship, he'll eat the Merry, thanks." I went back to sleep, since darkness was calling me.

-Π-

I woke up once again, the ship doesn't seem to be moving, just the slight rocking, I first noticed Vivi's hand on top of mine, seems like Ella and Carue moved to middle of the room, Nami and Zoro are with them, Luffy and Usopp were by each other, with Luffy laid on the floor, Usopp by the wall, Sanji taking a watch, I decided to keep Vivi's hand on top of mine, didn't need to wake her up by mistake. So I laid back down, letting darkness consume me.

-Π-

 ***Smack** **Smack***

"Clay, can you hear me, for a doctor we need to climb a mountain, so we're going hiking." Luffy said. I heard Sanji, Vivi, and Ella arguing with Luffy how it's a bad idea.

"Okay, Luffy but first, Ella if I'm not back by 11 go to bed, no snacks till after dinner, and be good got it, no crying, smile?" I smiled at her

"Get well, Clay-nii!" Ella nodded, smiling, probably on the verge of crying.

"Good, now excuse me while I sleep a bit." I coming back darkness, my friend.

-Π-

I next woke up in a bed, I heard some grinding sounds towards the left of me, what I saw was a raccoon, but not just any raccoon, it was Chopper, our future monster doctor.

"Hello." I said, Chopper seemed startled crashing into things, and then (trying) to hide. "You're hiding on the wrong side."

"Shut up human!" Chopper yelled, fixing himself. "By the way how are you feeling?" saying that last part gently

"Yes, I am, thanks, I got a question, you're a zoan type right?"

"Huh, yeah, I am why?"

"Cool, could you help me!?"

"With what, I think you have a different fruit then me, I ate the Human-Human Fruit, I was originally a reindeer." Chopper explained.

"Cool, but what I needed help with is turning into full human, or full beast, for some reason I can't I just got about nine half-beasts"

"What!? That's impossible!? I could only unlock more due to the Rumble Ball!?" Chopper yelled in a shocked voice, but fulled with curiosity though.

"Well, explain how I can do this." I changed into Sylveon, Chopper looked at me in shock and interest. "See, I can also do this, **Swift** , cool ain't it!"

"Cool!" Chopper said excitedly chasing after the star I made, making sure he doesn't touch it, then I got an idea.

"Chopper move will quick, **Fairy Wind!** " I used my feelers to charge up the sparkly wind, when it hit the Swift, it made it blow up, raining yellow and pink sparkles.

"Awesome, so pretty, hey what's your name?"

"Clay, Clay Hlysvegar, a Straw Hat Pirate!" I said full of confidence.

"A pirate... Really!" Chopper eyes seemed to sparkle.

"The man who climbed the mountain, That's my captain, where is he anyway?"

"They're in the other room, brat." Kureha spoke, probably secretly watching and listening. "100.7 degrees, good you're feeling better, I'm Doctor Kureha, heeheeheehee, but you can call me Doctorine.

"'They're'? What, who else came with him!?" I shouted louder then I probably needed to, since I startled Chopper by accident. "Tell me!?"

"A cat and a blonde curly haired guy." she stated "The Straw Hat kid, has severe frostbite in several places, the blonde guy came with a cracked ribs, the cat seems fine. But first you should worry about yourself brat.

"I'm fi-eek!" I stopped talking when she climbed on top at me pointing a scalpel at my throat.

"There are two cases when my patient's leave me, either their dead or fully cured."

"Ahhh! Help!" Chopper screamed with Luffy and Sanji trying to eat/cook him.

"Run, Little Doctor, Run!" I yelled loudly, thinking quick enough, since he never said my properly introduce myself yet.

"Running now!" Chopper yelled, while running.

-Π-

Luffy and Sanji seemed to lost sight Chopper, Aaylah woken up due to the noise, came over to me, sat in my lap, and fell back asleep while I was stroking her back, Luffy asked Kureha if she would become a pirate, I was happy she disagreed, one witch is enough, two is one to many. Also she kicked him for calling her old, then Sanji. She gave her reasons why not, of course Luffy ignored her, then both Luffy and Sanji saw Chopper, those two started chasing Chopper, while Kureha, started chasing after those two.

"Are they still around?" Chopper came back into the room.

"Nope, so you probably close the door." I told him.

"Good idea, so are you really a pirate?"

"Yep, the free-spirited and adventure seeking ones, not the pillaging ones or the ones who kill for fun, like Blackbeard." Trying to keep the hatred out of my voice so I don't scare him.

"What are those ribbon things around you, I seen they made the pretty wind, what else could they do?"

"I usually use them as feelers." I wrapped Chopper's hoof around with my feeler. "I sense you feel... Happy, curious, and lonely. Happy that you have someone not treating you like a monster. Curious about our adventures and what's it like to be a pirate. Lonely, because you have no friends, the closest to a friend you now is Doctorine, What's you're name?"

He was silent for a bit then. "Tony Tony Chopper."

"Well Doctor Chopper, how would you like to join our crew as our doctor, set on an adventure, we would like another monster to be part of our crew?" Before he can answer Luffy and Sanji came back and started chasing Chopper again. "Good Luck!"

"I can't believe those brats, even you! I heard what you said to him, so those things can sense emotions uh, heck even deeper then that, you can find why as well, heeheeheehee!" Kureha laughed. "Take him with you, but it's not going to be easy, he has a wound on his heart, that a doctor can't heal." She then told me how he was an outcast of his herd due to his blue nose, that he accidentally ate the Human-Human Fruit, she asked if I can heal his heart.

"I can also see memories as well if I want, also concerning Chopper, not alone, he will do the first part, I'll do the second, he has to do the final part himself." She looked at me with surprise.

"What about the final part?" she asked.

"I can not say." Kureha looked at me in confusion

"Doctorine, Wapol is back!" Chopper shouted angrily.

-Π-

Luffy came to find a jacket I pointed towards mine and he took it and ran off, I said kick his ass for me as well, he said okay. I also changed back into Eevee, I needed to steal that key!

-Π-

When I heard the first explosion I got to work, I needed a hiding space, that I can focus grabbing the key from him, since I need to use it to bargain with the payments, at the least...

 ***Boom***

Okay, that's a sign that my coat is broken and that I got less then three minutes left, what, screw it I can't find anywhere to hide, especially with all the snow around. so might as well go with reckless plan then.

"What's going on here? Is this really Drum Castle?" Wapol questioned to himself. "Who did this to my castle!?"

"It's not your castle anymore, you ran away, you didn't fight, you mocked the flag, and worst of all you hurt my friends, now and long ago!" I yelled. " **Covet!** " I moved side to side and hit, not hard, but hard enough to distract him so I can take the key, also some hearts formed. before I attacked as well.

"Hmmm? Maaaaaaahahahaha, that didn't hurt!" Wow, so cocky. I changed into Vaporeon, he seemed shock. I had light blue hair with darker blue tips, and instead of ears I got three fins with cream colored webbing, with the white thing around my neck, my tail resembled something that belongs to a mermaid, my eyes are a very, very dark blue.

"No, I didn't use a Rumble Ball, **Water Pulse!** " I got him wet, good, keep him frustrated a bit.

"Bastard!"

"You're turn, Captain!"

"I found you!" Luffy yelled kicking him, him hitting the door.

"Maaaaaaaahahahahaha, behind me is the door to the armory, with so many weapons I can eat, they'll become part of my body! I'll become the human-ultimate weapon the world has ever laid eyes upon!" Wapol yelled out, like he already won, what about the Pacifistas though?

"Don't you need a key though?" I asked.

"Of course I do, and I have it right here!" He tried to grab it noticing it wasn't there.

"You mean this key?" I said with a devils smirk.

"Ahhhhh, that's my key, anyone who steals from the king is killed with treason!" Yeah, it would've been better if he stayed and fight instead of run, he also would've had a better chance of surviving too, since the water's slowly freezing as well. I decided to walk outside will quick, also changing to Glaceon in the process.

"Hey brat, you shouldn't be out of bed yet." Kureha said while drinking her umeshu.

"I get it, but let's see the fall first shall we." I responded.

"Okay."

"Chopper, pay really close attention, what you're about to see, is going to change history forever." Chopper nodded while looking where I was looking.

 ***Smash***

We didn't hear what Luffy said, but we did hear Wapol making making Luffy offers to make him stop.

"Doctorine, Drum Kingdom is..." Chopper muttered

"The empire lost to the pirate's flag." Kureha finished for him, smiling.

"Not just any flag, the flag of the Quack and the King of the Pirates!" I corrected them.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" Luffy yelled launching himself down after that, right at Zoro and Usopp, Luffy apologized saying he defeated that stupid king away. Dalton looked surprised, Luffy saying that Chopper did.

"Chopper, come on out, being a monster ain't bad, if I picked to be human and not able to protect the things I care about, I would rather pick being a monster being able to protect everything." I finished looking over at Chopper, he looked hesitant, then marched forward. I changed the speech a bit from _Second Wind_ but still worked in the end. he came marching forward, he stood there, smiling and laughing, until Luffy started to chase him again, but nobody called him a monster, since I'm sure everyone heard me. I felt something ram into me, not a flying cat, since she would've made her presence known, so she must still be asleep, I turned around and noticed it was our princess thumping into my back, then gave me a hug.

"I... I was worried, when the avalanche hit... I thought you were dead." Vivi cried into my back.

"I won't die, I promise I won't die, okay." I said to Vivi holding her hands. It seemed to make Vivi cry harder though. Then Ella headbutted me as well, in the stomach, she probably heard me, and finally broke down as well, everyone was smiling, while I'm being attacked on both sides by a crying princess and a crying sister, so I'm very comfortable her!

"Is everyone okay? Take everyone hurt inside the castle." Kureha said. "That means you too!" While kicking the wall down revealing Sanji behind it. I made Vivi and Ella release me from their hugs, Vivi stopped crying after I made her release me, but her eyes are still red and puffy, while Ella seemed to still have a few stray tears. I led the way to where I originally was earlier, I noticed Aaylah spread out in the middle of the bed, I carefully lifted her up, and set her on my lap again. After treating everyone, Kureha left for a few moments then came up and asked for the weapon room is.

"Why? Do you need it?" Dalton asked

"It's none of you're business." Kureha responded.

"Wapol always carries the key, so it probably with Wapol as well."

"Really, that's bad."

"Doctorine, I'm not going to pay you, also can you let us go as well now?" I smiled. She responded that she'll take all the treasure and I will stay here for two days as well.

"Clay, you need to stay here until you're better." Vivi said in a worried tone, with Ella nodded head like her life depended on kt.

"Yesh, you're already thinking I'm going to be killing myself after I promised you guys." I said flicking their foreheads. "So are you sure you don't need the key?" flipping up the key in my hand.

"Is that a real key? where'd you get it?" Kureha asked, in a surprised tone.

"I'm not lying, I stole it."

"Okay, this is just for your medical expenses, however as a doctor I won't let you leave."

"Then can I get the back then?"

"Listen, I will go downstairs and will leave this door open. In the closet there are jackets, and no one will be in this room, besides I already cured the other brat, so you can't run, the rest of you come with me." She ordered, kinda.

"Let's go you two, Aaylah, wake up you've been sleeping for the past few hours wake up."

"Mrgrgrrr, stop it." Aaylah did the Edea growl, well this is going to be fun.

"Are you looking for a for your fashionaaabluh?" restraining a laugh.

"Fashion... what?" Vivi asked.

"Fashionaaabluh, another word for fashionable, I'll explain when we get back to the Merry." I responded.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Aaylah groggily .

"Let's see, Luffy kicked the crap out of a king, we're getting a doctor if Luffy could catch him, and when we get back to Merry, I'm telling them, everything." Vivi and Ella looked confused, while Aaylah just nodded her head. We grabbed Sanji and dragged him over to the door the exit.

"I really want to thank you." Chopper said sincerely with a small hint of sadness in his voice, I smiled softly of what is to come. But I a. reindeer, I have hoofs and horns, I also have a blue nose!" he yelled with a voice fulled of sadness.

"Wait, don't say anything let him handle this!"

"I want to be a pirate too! But I'm not human, I'm a monster! I can't be friend's with humans! That's why I came here just to say thank you, you can visit us if you want..."

"Shut up! Let's go!" Luffy yelled. "Remember Clay's words!"

"Okay!" Chopper cried.

-Π-

We were waiting for Chopper to finish saying his goodbyes, it seemed like Ella was trying not to fall asleep but I think if she did she would think I would go away, it's even funnier when it's she's a former Baroque Works number agent, Zoro was working out, with Vyra on his back acting as a weight, probably exchanging recipes or something, Luffy, Usopp and Alice were having a snowman building contest, Vivi and Nami were talking out of earshot so I couldn't hear what their saying.

 ***Boom***

Vivi's head exploded into a tomato, Vivi. panicking I decided for my own safety, pretend I didn't see anything, but before I could she glanced at me and her head was producing smoke, what the hell did Nami tell her?

"Ahhhhhh!" multiple voices were screaming in terror, I decided to get up, accidentally startling Ella.

"He's coming." Zoro stated.

"What's going on." One of the girls said, but not exactly sure who though.

"I'm being chased!" I hurried and grabbed Ella under my arms.

"The ropeway is re-hmm." Usopp yelled out to Chopper.

"Everyone, hop on! We're going down now!"

"Stop!" Screamed the O-Young Witch.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yet didn't stop us from screaming while hopping on the sled, heading down on the Merry, and once again all of us laughing.

 ***Boom* *Boom *Boom***

"Awesome." Luffy said quietly.

"Pretty." Nami and Ella said in awe.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Chopper cried, Kureha has launched the cherry blossoms, and it seems Vivi was restraining as well, I noticed her hand was twitching a bit. We headed back to Merry after Chopper calmed down a bit, with just a sip of sake as well.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed with chopsticks up his nose.

"This is a great night!" Usopp said cheerfully.

"The moon is our and cherry blossoms and cherry blossoms bloomed!" Zoro laughed

"Chopper! How long are you gonna sit there!" Usopp grabbed Chopper. "Drink."

"DON'T!" I yelled on top of my lungs, also warming Carue up with a small flame I was making "YOUR THROAT WILL BURN!" It was the worst, Zoro forced me to drink it during my party, drank so much water in so little time.

"Come and sing!" Sanji asked, Chopper looking more confused.

"Here, stick these chopsticks up your nose!" Luffy said, Chopper looking little disturbed there.

"Really a grand nighttime view of cherry blossoms how can we not have a party at a time like this!" Sanji said excitedly.

"This is actually my first time seeing cherry blossoms as well, a sight to see." I said.

"Really?" Vyra asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for putting Ella and Aaylah to bed." I thanked her.

"No problem."

"Surprised! You made friends with some pretty crazy guys, huh?" Nami asked him.

"Friends..." Chopper mumbled.

"That's right, they're over the top, but since you're on of us now, you'll have to get used to it.

"Carue! What were you doing frozen in the river?" Vivi asked, Carue quacked something.

"He probably slipped or something. He's a clumsy one! Zoro laughed with Sanji snickering in the background.

"Quiet, Mr. Bushido!

"He says some guy names Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared. He thought Zoro was in danger so he jumped into the river and got frozen." Chopper translated, Vivi looking in shock.

"So it's your fault!" Nami and Vyra yelled and punched him, I would've to if I wasn't heating up Carue, wait idea! I kicked off my shoes and stopped the fire in one hand to take my socks revealing my feet.

" **Ember!** " I shot an Ember out of my feet at Zoro, then using them to heat up Carue

"Tony-kun, you can understand what Carue is saying?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, since I'm originally an animal, I can talk to animals." Chopper explained.

"You can talk to animals."

"That's incredible, Chopper!" Nami said being being very impressed.

"To be able to do plus being a doctor!" I said happily

"Dummy, Praising me like that wouldn't make me feel happy! You jerk!" Chopper said happily while dancing.

"He sure looks happy." Luffy and Usopp deadpanned.

'By the way, Clay, what about him being a 'Doctor'"? Zoro asked.

"He's a doctor, what else would I mean?" I asked, was it that surprising?

"He has his medical skills drilled into his head by Kureha, AKA the witch." Sanji paled a little at what I said.

"What!?" Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Vyra expressed their shock, them saying some things but a bit to dumbfounded to listen.

"Seriously, what did expected him to be living up there, what did you think he was!?"

"A seven-form transforming reindeer." Luffy stated.

"Emergency Food." Sanji also stated, with Chopper frraking out.

"I can transform into more then that, and we don't eat friend's, _Reindeer's are friends, not food_." I said.

"Ah! Darn it! I forgot to bring my medical tools since I left in a hurry!" Chopper panicked.

"They're in right here Doctor." I said stopping my flame and pointing by the mast.

"What? My bag!" Chopper said while being shocked. "It was in the sleigh, Doctorine packed it, she knew. what you we're thinking, she really cares for you." Chopper seemed to crying for a little bit, then put the chopsticks up his nose, and laughing. We were partying into most of the night.

-Π-

Vivi felt... weird, it's more she got this feeling when Ella he took her in, and even worse when Vyra explained even deeper why he did as well. And when Nami dragged her off earlier today.

 _"Vivi, I'll ask again, this time without him, do you like him?" Nami asked._

 _"Huh!? I don't like him like that!" Vivi practically yelled at Nami._

 _"Oh, I never said it like that, did I?" Nami said innocently, with Vivi frustrated. "Well if you don't like him like that then I'll just take him for myself."_

 _"Wait, you can't."_

 _"Hmmmm, I thought you didn't like him like him like that?" Nami teased._ _"You're never going to be happy if you don't let him know you know."_

 _"...I know." She said softly her head becoming a tomato._

 _"Good."_

 _"But." Nami frowned at that. "I'm a princess, he's a pirate, there's that inseparable wall between us, royalty and criminal, two sides of a coi-"_

 _"Shut up, you're sounding like Chopper, ask Clay if there's a book or a song or something that a princess gets together with the criminal, technically you're a pirate as well, and for that wall climb over it!" Nami interrupted. "He's nice, but seems to be a little dense so you're going to have to take an extra step."_

 _Vivi's face was so never so red before that she could feel the embarrassment crawl down to her neck as well, she then saw him glancing at her and her head started to produce smoke._

 _-Π-_

 _When watching the cherry blossoms on drum, Vivi tried to take the extra step, by trying to hold his hand, but kept failing, how anyone do this, it's impossible! And embarrassing how can she take take this step! She felt like an idiot now, how was she even supposed to confess when it comes down!?_

* * *

Yeah, she felt this weird feeling since, Little Garden, she was felt even weirder since Vyra explained his past, and Nami told her to climb the wall, she will now admit it now, she is in love with Clay Hlysvegar.

-Π-

"I-Impossible how did he get so well again quickly at the third day when overtime he was getting worse!?" One of the doctors screamed in the morning.

"W-We don't know!?" Another one screamed.

"Waaaaaaahaaaaaa." Cried most of the visitors who came everyday from dawn till dusk, since the three days he got very sick, especially that one girl who never stopped crying when she was here, she got to know his sister, who's very nice, she's going to marry sometime in June, she got him into games and anime, but apologized for him for being so dense, his mother did the same as well.

"Of course that's my cousin for you, getting an amazing girl to fall for him and surviving something like that!" His cousin yelled while crying.

"Well... I'm not the only one, a few others liked him as well, the problem was he's extremely dense." The girl said.

"...What?" Mostly everyone stared in shock, but only few responded.

"I mean he nice, kind, helpful, kinda good looking, I mean the ears and tail are weird now, but still good looking though." She responded.

Nobody after a few minutes said anything, the boy who had almost no interest in having a romantic relationship himself, has a few girls that like him.

 _ **I'm not even joking of being dense, it took me over 4 years to find out a girl liked me, and we never saw each other for 2 years, I figured that out 2 days ago, I had this one girl in first grade, 2 in fourth grade, 2 in fifth, and 1 in seventh. I'm been paying attention to everyone for the past week while writing this, so in this fic, I wouldn't be paying attention to every little move, nor would I be using my feelers on people I know without asking so, yeah, I don't really have a plan for this either, I never planned it for Vivi to be in love (especially me) or almost any romance in general to be honest, the past two chapters were kinda on whim, apart from recruiting Ella, but that's about it. And for the people who didn't actually get the reference I made in this chapter (since I think it was my first one direct to be honest) it was from Bravely Default, so be very fashionaaabluh as possible and have a good day.**_


	13. Truth

**Skyfall**

Truth, Testing, and Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Pokemon, or any references I make.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES GET A BIT GRAPHIC! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** Enjoy.

* * *

After breakfast I called everyone to the deck, since I couldn't tell them last night, might as well let them know now, I guess when we get to Yuba, Vivi's going to kill me, but I need to tell them anyway.

"Good, everyone is here, now I have something to tell you, but when I tell you this, you promise you don't tell anyone else, no matter how much you trust them." I ordered, with everyone looking curious nodded.

"This is gonna sound crazy but... I'm from another world." Silence, the world went silent, only two people I can prove it to. "Hiluluk was impressive, even his research, the cherry blossoms, and he would be proud of you becoming a pirate. I also want to try a Rumble Ball as well?"

"Huh!?" I think Chopper would've been crying if he wasn't so shocked right now. "How did you know that!?"

"Also the Sand Sand Band seem cool, I want to meet them." It was Vivi's turn to be shocked. "But, you three I got nothing really, technically Alice is new, I didn't even know she existed, and I believe it's my fault as well."

"Uhhh, question, even if you are from another world how do you know this!?" Vivi and Chopper asked.

"In my world there is a story, a story following a boy with a straw hat who's destined to become King of the Pirates, that boy is Monkey D. Luffy, so yes I know what you went through, Chopper." I stated, I think they all believe me due to Vivi's and Chopper's expressions.

"So, if you're from another world, why are you here." Vyra asked.

"Oh, I never really explained at all before have I, well I'm looking for a man, well God to be specific, I'm pretty sure he said something about me being the only one who can kill him or something, but I believe a Emperor or something can though, I don't believe he can stand up to Whitebeard." I explained, well tried, I can't remember the conversation all that well.

"Wait, you said that you're sent here to kill a God?" Usopp asked shivering.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't know why me, if there's other worlds could've picked someone who did kill a god, since I know Tiz Arrior and Edea Lee killed at least two." I think it was two, if you count the him, or if count the Nemesis's or the Ba'als then you got a lot more.

"Wait, who are Edea and Tiz?" Zoro asked, smirking probably wanting to fight God Slayers.

"Two characters from a game which I know believe have their own world as well out there, and I know for a fact it's called Luxendarc, a world literally filled with monsters, demons, dragons, and Gods, and if we do somehow end up meeting them, you want to fight Edea, probably."

"Then could one of those Gods be from that world?" Sanji asked.

"No way to determine that, but I say it's slim since all the Gods in that world are... not human looking, they're more like demons, the most human looking one I know of is Mammon, and well she's..." I really hope it ain't her, she's kinda weird looking, if it's Beelzebub from that world, I'm done, and when did we get away from me?

"Hmmmm, so does it have something to do with your Devil Fruit as well, I never seen someone who just ate one not even a two months ago with so much control before?" Vivi asked.

"Well, how to explain this, well do you know who Marco the Phoenix is?" Some shook yes, a few no. "Marco is the the 1st division commander, of the Whitebeard pirates, he's eaten the Phoenix-Phoenix Fruit, a mythical zone, said to rarer than Logias." That had some people frightened or shocked, the people who didn't know anyway. "I somewhat believe that my Devil Fruit is even rarer, an Otherworld Zoan type... Yeah, let's go with that name."

"What do you mean Otherworld Zoan?" Ella asked.

"Ummmm... Okay, well you see in my world there is game called Pokemon, where you catch magical creatures, some people keep them as pets, some use them for contests or showcases, but most use them to battle each other, all good fun, and in the show you can see a lot of what Pokemon can do other things, and all of the Pokemon have a lot of fun in the process."

"So... you're a Pokemon-Human?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, but it seems I have only Eevee and it's evolution's, I want to try the Rumble is to see what happens."

"Then... here catch!" Chopper threw the Rumble ball to me, and he pulled out his notebook.

"Thanks! **Rumble!** " I bit into it, and wow, okay...

"How do feel?"

"Well, weird, I going to transform now."

"Wow! What is that form!?" Luffy yelled excitedly, my body jumping back few feet due to it, I had white hair with dark blue skin on me, with patches of white fur on my wrists, on my forehead I had the dark blue oval, I had red eyes, I had a white mane around my neck, also I had the crescent horn on the side of my head, and the scythe like tail.

"It's an Absol, the Disaster Pokemon, and Luffy, when in this form... Please stay as far away from me as possible." I begged Luffy, I think I know how most Absol feel when they meet Ash, at least I didn't try to jump overboard, tempted, but no.

"So, what can you do in that form?" Chopper said looking up from his notebook.

"Zoro, spar with me will quick, go easy on me!" Zoro agreed with me, got up, drew two of his swords, and getting into position.

" **Night Slash!** " I charged it into my horn and charged at Zoro, I would say this fight was... weird, not exactly the easiest to fight with my head when I never did so before, especially against Zoro

" **Two swor-** " Zoro started but never finished.

" **Sucker Punch!** " I punched him in the face, and instead of my head horn, I charged something into my tail. "And, **Psycho Cut!** " He didn't expect me from using my tail, I hit home... or not, he seems just fine, just kinda pissed though, this must be what a Butterfree feels when fighting a Charizard.

"Why do you keep using dirty tricks!?" Zoro threatened.

"Dark type! Most of them are tricksters, hehehehe, we also **Detect!** " I did a little trickster laugh as well, also using detect, Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimoji, crap.

" **Three Sword Style, Oni-Giri!** " He charged... and missed, my body moving so unnaturally I think I did at least a barrel roll in there somewhere?

"How did he do that!? I didn't see either if them move!" Nami shouted, the only few who saw it was Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp who barely saw it.

"Detect, capable of impossible dodging moves, kinda like a **Future Sight** , but I guess instinct works better." I explained, the future sight will go off in thirty seconds.

"Interesting, but I'm going to guess that you can't use it forever, huh?" Zoro asked, 22 seconds left.

"No the more I use it the more likely it will fail, but there's other moves I could do." 18 seconds.

"Interesting, what are these moves Clay-nii!? Ella said excitedly, 12 seconds left

"Let's see I could Protect, Me First, Sucker Punch, Double Team, Substitute, and Future Sight!" I smirked, Zoro tried to move but it was to late, I blew up the space behind him to knock him off his feet.

"Hahahahaha! That was funny what you did to Marimo!" Sanji was the only one who could actually talk as all of us since all of us were laughing, all but Zoro who looks like he wants to kill me or Sanji, he went after Sanji

"Hey Clay, why did you want Luffy to stay away from you?" Chopper asked composing himself.

"Let's say Absol are capable of sensing disasters, and Luffy is a walking disaster, it's sending all my sensors off, also I'm glad I restrictain from jumping overboard, the water was safer then Luffy. I repeat, Water. Is. Safer!" I emphasized that last part.

"Hey, Clay what happens to Alabasta when we get there?" Vivi asked me.

"Can't say for two reasons, one I might've did changed something, such as Ella and Vyra being part of the crew. Two, captains orders, I'm not allowed to spoil anything, unless the crew's lives are on the line I won't say anything, but whatever you do, don't sacrifice just yourself, everyone here would be happy to help." I hoped that answer changed something, but I can't be to sure, since she's to stubborn to listen sometimes, I also changed into Vaporeon as well.

"Okay, step two of my tests, Chopper get ready to take more notes, while standing as far away as possible since it's going to get wet." Chopper did so, the same with the other Devil Fruit users, but everyone becoming interested as well, since Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting, didn't stop them from giving death glares to each other though. I took off my shoes and socks.

" **Scald!** " I blasted the water out of my feet how Keldeo does, but I have two problems, one problem, is that unless I use my hands, steering will be difficult, problem two, is that I don't know how to land... Oh, problem three, flipping myself back up... Shit!

"Crap! More **Scald!** " I shot Scald out of my hands, making it so I don't crash into the deck, accidentally hit Luffy and Usopp though, but now, I'm out of water, now a few feet in the air, over the ocean where Merry won't be able to get me fast enough! "Aaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa! Water getting close!" Everyone looked over at me and started to panic.

 ***Splash***

Well I guess as Vaporeon, I can't drown due to having gils, doesn't help stop me from sinking though, or being salt water, I feel like I'm going to be sick.

 ***Splash* *Splash***

You're joking, Luffy and Chopper, I'm going to punch you, or freeze, or burn! I tried to bark something out, but being a Devil Fruit eater in water, it doesn't work.

 ***Splash* *Splash* *Splash***

Ah, our saviors have come and rescue us! Cheers for Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp! Zoro grabbed Luffy, Usopp grabbed Chopper, and Sanji grabbed me.

-Π-

Back on the Merry, Nami beat up Luffy, Usopp beat up Chopper, and Vivi, Sanji, Ella, and Aaylah beat me up, and Carue sat on me, I felt that was unfair since it was an accident, since Luffy and Chopper jumped in purposely to try and save me, but I felt if I said that I would've been attacked again.

-Π-

Me and Sanji were preparing lunch for everyone, with Vyra preparing sweets, who's also became my teacher as well, it's even more impressive when Sanji ain't going Love-Cook mode, but I noticed he was listening very well, taking mental notes as well, since Sanji said so himself to me before that sweets ain't his specialty, the only sweet he specialize in is cakes. I noticed Ella in the corner with a notebook drawing something, Vivi and Ella seem to reading one of the many books I own, we might even need a bigger library since Aaylah seems really interested in reading, with Mine and Aaylah's, Nami's, Chopper's, Robin's, and I see Sanji and Vyra keeping cookbooks there as well. Our childish crew members were playing tag, with Alice getting even better at controlling her Devil Fruit, who know could make her lower half into cloud as well to fly, I need to get the other three to learn something as well, possibly Shave and Skywalk, what I'll probably talk to them about that, maybe tell all of them the techniques, possibly Haki being next, and Nami was probably working on her map, and Zoro's training, couldn't find Carue an... Never mind, he seems to workout as well, and I don't get why, but he's his own person, well duck, same difference.

"Hey guys I got some suggestions for training." I said blocking Luffy's hand, since i was dangerously close to my foos.

"Training? What do you have in mind?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Well I say we all learn Shave, like the thing Kuro did, but better, you kick the ground ten times a second. Next is Skywalk, not much is known, I think it's you kick the air so hard it makes you fly, probably? No, I think it's when you kick so hard you're using the air as a platform or something? Oh Zoro, think back on your teacher's words about cutting, Sanji that will work, it's not a crazy theory, they weren't spoilers captain, I think?"I wasn't completely sure, Sanji looked confused for a second, then he looked shocked, Zoro was still thinking, and Luffy was as well, everyone else was waiting for an answer.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it'll help protect the crew." Luffy gave up thinking.

"Luffy, you're heads smoking!" Of course his brain short circuited. " **Water Gun!** " I just changed into Vaporeon and shot water at him.

"Ummmm, but I can already fly so, what should I do?" Vyra asked

"Hohoho, but with this you can fly by staying whatever weight you can, and also work on some techniques as well, crushing people won't work forever, especially later on, I can't really help you all that much though, the only fruit similar of yours is the Ton-Ton Fruit, he does the same thing as you, the difference is that he has more... mass." I hesitated with that last word, I also decided to take the punch like a man.

"Hey!"

"Ow! Don't use a weighted fist on me!" I screamed out clutching my head.

"Huh, guess I did come up something, sweet!" I was confused, what did she figure out, I can't think straight. Cool! Lot's of pretty colors floating around.

"Hey Chopper, why do I see pretty floating colors?" My voice getting more muffled by the second. Oh, darkness you're back, nice to see you, wonder what we'll talk about now? I passed out.

-Π-

Okay, I see I'm in Chopper's little doctor's office, I decided to get up to find him, I walked out and noticed it was evening, I saw Vivi sitting by herself on the railing, Carue nowhere to be seen, and also I really, really resist doing this, I mean didn't you learn by now as well?

She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate

Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate

I was lookin' for her boyfriend

Thinkin', no way she ain't got one

Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love

Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup

Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck

She jumped up and cut me off

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

I've been listenin' to the radio all night long

Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out

And she gave me a kiss

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

I'd have gave that DJ my last dime

If he would have played it just one more time

But a little while later

We were sittin' in the drive in my truck

Before I walked her to the door

I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too

But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove

Man, you should have seen her light up

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

We've been listenin' to the radio all night long

I can't believe it came back on, but here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars

You should have seen her smile when I brought out my guitar

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

I've been listenin' to the radio all night long

Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' in the headlights

She gave me a goodnight kiss

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again

Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again

I don't know when this happened, but halfway through the song I noticed everyone come out, I noticed Chopper was staring at me excitedly, Luffy, Usopp, Alice and Nami clapped and danced around, Aaylah and Carue sat there listening quietly, which surprised me, Sanji and Zoro listened, with Sanji giving me death glares at me, Zoro giving Sanji death glares, but also staying quiet, not without him mumbling an insult though, Vyra just smiled, Vivi's face was red for some reason, and Ella... Had a smirk.

"So Clay-nii, who's the special girl in the song?" Yep, so this is what it's like to have a younger sister, I wonder if it's just her though, and everyone seems to paying attention, even Zoro.

"Ummm, no, I don't have a girlfriend nor do I have a crush on anyone, I just like the song, and I couldn't resist not singing the song when Vivi's by herself." I answered with honestly, if I did have a girlfriend or a crush wouldn't I try to be rushing back?

"Ah I see, good for you." I was very confused what she said, and so were some of the guys, Vivi seemed to slip but after she regained her composure, she dragged Ella to the girls room.

"What... was that about?" I said, I felt the sweatdrop coming down.

"You're hopeless." Aaylah and Nami muttered.

"Huh!?"

"Never mind..."

"Hey, tell me!?"

-Π-

"Why did you do that!?" Vivi yelled at Ella.

"Do what?" Ella said innocently.

"You know what you did!" Vivi's face getting even hotter.

"Well... I did it because you're to embarrassed and ashamed to admit it, and Clay-nii is to hopeless, well dense mostly, and you're crush is really obvious as well."

-Π-

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold already!?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Hope not, it was one sneeze so I should be fine, but at the same time I feel insulted."

-Π-

"Hey! I'm not embarrassed or ashamed, and Clay's not hopeless!" Vivi yelled.

"So you didn't deny that he's dense or that you have a crush on him." Ella said bluntly.

"Well... Shut up! What am I supposed to do!? I don't think a princess can marry a pirate?!"

"Technically... you're a pirate to, aren't you, and marriage already, you didn't meet him over two months!?"

"Temporally! I don't think I can stick around forever you know!" Vivi cried.

"Who said you can't?"

"Huh?"

"What about you? You're just a child, why did you even join Baroque Works or the Straw Hats?"

"I'm gonna tell you something, but please... don't say a thing to Clay-nii, I don't want him to know." For some reason Ella seemed... afraid.

"Sure, I promise."

"Well... when I said I was alone for my whole life... that's a lie."

"Eh."

 _It was a nice day on the island, Ella was drawing a picture with her father, since he was a small artist, dreaming of becoming a world famous artist, the same with her mother as well, she usually helps her draw landscapes, but she left the island to enter a competition. Ella was an only child, she wished she had an older sibling who she can do things with, but she doesn't want a younger one. She regretted that wish._

 _"Hehehehahahaha!" Laughed an sinister, dark voice that scared young Ella._

 _"You... What are you doing here! We told you to get out of our lives, you demon!" Her father yelled, she never heard her father yelled at such s tone, it scared her as well._

 _"Why are you so mean to me, father." This... This person was Ella's sister, she didn't like her, she wanted her to leave._

 _"You killed you're twin sister, what do you think!?" What... she had an another sister... and she... killed her._

 _"Ah, that bitch, I hated her, taking all the attention, it was also so much fun to torture her as well, her will was so weak it took a week for her to submit to me, hehehehahahaha, it was also so much fun to kill her!" Ella wanted to run... but she couldn't, she felt that if she did, then this person would do the same thing to her!_

 _"Jackie! You didn't tell me why you're here yet as well!"_

 _"My my, I heard from somewhere that you had another girl, and I wanted to do the same thing I did to her as I did to Rose, I already captured mother on another island, she's on my ship probably begging the other girls for punishment." Ella was scared, what punishment!? What are they doing to Mother!?_

 _"Ella, listen to me, run, run as far as you can, go to the Grand Line if you have to, but run if you see a Jolly Roger with chains, leave as fast as you can." What was her father saying! Run and leave him and Mother behind!? But when she saw her father smile, she ran, as fast as she can, getting away from her sister Jackie._

 _ ***Bang***_

 _Ella heard a gunshot, but she didn't stop running, she stole a fishing boat a set it off, she then cried for the rest of the night, her mother captured, her father probably dead, and her sister after her head._

 _Ella ran for five years from her sister, she then joined Baroque Works, she was in it for about a year, she then saw a boy a few years older then her, but has an air of maturity around him. She then saw him protect him from Mr. 3, she felt scared for him, why, she thought to herself. My sister is after my head, yet taking her as his sister after_ just _meeting her. She even broke down crying when he gave her a name._

"Wait... Does Clay know perhaps?" Vivi asked.

"No, I asked what he knew of my past, he said just what I told him." Ella answered.

"So, I have a question, what's you're real name, before you met Clay I mean?"

She smiled slightly. "My name once was Malovat D Ella, but now I'm Ella Hlysvegar, sister of Clay Hlysvegar."

"So, Clay gave you the name Ella, just by chance of all the names in the world!?"

"Yes, I asked why Ella? Clay-nii said his siblings have C's for their first name, while he has a W, but goes by Clay, he said E would best."

"But even then! That should be impossible still!?"

"I know... But you gotta remember, he's the exact definition of impossible." Vivi couldn't argue with that. "But here's something I gotta ask you."

"What is it?"

"When did you fall in love with my brother, and if you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone what you say at night?"

"Wh-What do I say at night?" Vivi was terrified of the young girl.

"Clay-nii's name over and over, and you keep telling him to serenade, embrace you." Vivi face turned once again into a tomato, she even remembers the dreams clearly, and it didn't end with just singing or hug, it usually ended with a kiss.

"I-I fell in love with him when you told me he took you in as his sister." Vivi mumbled.

"W-What, that wasn't even a month ago, and you're like head over heels kind of love!?" Ella was shocked, usually at that point it's usually just a little crush, but this was something else. "Was there any other factors!?"

"Probably when Vyra told me something about him, about his past when I questioned her myself." If the rebellion wasn't going on in Alabasta, she would've hide herself from the world, since this was extremely embarrassing for her.

"I... Got nothing to say, just good luck, I'll help a bit, but you forgot one thing, what about sneaking out on his watch time, when did that start?"

"Ummmm, I had to ask him something, we started talking, and we usually read, or either me or Aaylah asks him to sing, so little after we just met as well."

"Interesting, so basically there just mini dates?"

"T-They are not dates!?" Her face red again.

"But, technically Aaylah is a cat, like how Chopper is a reindeer." Ella Smirked

"S-Shut up!" Vivi yelled very embarrassed. "And we usually read up there, he's also teaching Aaylah to read!"

"Excuses Excuses." Vivi face was now physically glowing at that.

 _ **That's it let's end it there! It seems something is going on, with me telling the truth, me trying to fly with steamimg water jets, and starting some training going on, of course the biggest thing is Ella's true past, who is this Jackie person, and will we ever meet? Also some romance things, and no, romance won't be a main thing, mostly on the side, just mostly trying to get Ella's past in, now here's something's as well.**_

 _ **1\. Vivi's wasn't supposed to fall in love, I'm still curious how it happened as well, maybe my brain thought it would be funny or something since I read a lot of teen fantasy romance (Ironic ain't it), I think I read bit of it while writing that chapter.**_

 _ **2\. A lot of dialogue hope you can forgive me, hopefully the backstory made up for it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later**_


End file.
